Bleach FS - Valentine Day
by Beasttamer99
Summary: Waktu berjalan lambat, tatapan orang-orang yg berbeda, tumpukan cokelat manis pd sudut ruangan. Matsumoto membuat perayaan valentine khusus dgn membuat lomba yg menjadi hal yg paling sulit dilupakan di Soul Society. Counting down from day -7. / "My Lord, pagi hari itu kita juga ada sambungan pertemuan bulanan. Anda tidak bisa pergi." / "Sial..." kutuk Toshiro. M for language.
1. Valentine Day Prolog

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Valentine Day**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Valentine Day** **-**

Detik-detik berjalan dengan lambat hari itu.

Toshiro seperti biasa duduk bekerja diruangannya dengan dikelilingi sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Dia menghela nafas panjang, matanya lelah dan ruangannya terasa sangat sempit sekarang. Beberapa kapten tampak mengganggunya dengan memaksa dirinya memberitahu rahasia kepopulerannya. Terutama Kyoraku dan Ukitake, diikuti beberapa lirikan tajam dari _shinigami_ pria yang secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

Pada umumnya, beberapa sudut ruang divisi akan selalu dipenuhi oleh lembar kerja. Tapi hari ini itu berbeda, bukan hanya lembar pekerjaan yang memenuhi ruangannya saja. Ribuan macam cokelat berbagai rasa, warna dan ukuran menumpuk disana.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu terjadi.

Tapi Toshiro yakin semua ini dimulai karena salah satu bawahan-nya, Matsumoto yang sering sekali datang ke dunia hidup beberapa hari terakhir. Seminggu yang lalu dia memberi sebuah berita pada _SWA_ tentang perayaan hari Valentine untuk tahun itu. Wanita itu akan melihat siapa _shinigami_ pria yang paling favorit di _Soul Society_ dengan menghitung jumlah cokelat yang didapatkan. Semua anggota _SWA_ diharapkan memberi cokelat pada siapapun.

Semua _shinigami_ perempuan sangat menyambut positif dan mereka akhirnya setuju untuk melakukan perayaan itu di _Seireitei._ Mereka mengadakan sayembara untuk mengetahui siapa _shinigami_ paling populer di _Gotei 13._ Ada dua kategori yang akan diberikan, _Shinigami_ pria yang paling popoler dan _shinigami_ wanita yang paling dinantikan cokelatnya oleh para pria.

Dan sejak itu hari-hari yang berat kapten muda itu dimulai...

.

* * *

.

hello! ini cerita baru! jangan khawatir ini hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang kok. buat yang menantikan bount arc, maaf ya... beasttamer harus menundanya karena gga tahu cerita awalnya... (-_-)...


	2. Chapter 2 H -7 It's Begin

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Valentine Day**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 2** **-**

 _(Hari -7 sebelum perayaan, hari pemberitahuan)_

.

.

.

Di ruang rapat SWA.

"Baiklah hari ini topik pembicaraan kita akan tentang perayaan Valentine tahun ini. Kita sadar kalau sekarang pendapatan kita telah menurun. Untuk itu kita berniat membuat rencana sebuah kompetisi" Kata Nanao memperbaiki kacamatanya "Matsumoto adalah penggagas dari ide ini. Matsumoto silakan berikan penjelasanmu."

Matsumoto berdiri didepan para wanita _shinigami_ , semua hadir dalam rapat kali itu. Kecuali Kapten Unohana yang sedang siduk dan Akatsuki yang tidak pernah hadir seperti biasa tidak ada disana. Matsumoto membersihkan tenggorokannya dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku sudah datang beberapa kali ke dunia manusia." Matsumoto memulai "dalam kunjunganku terakhir, aku mendengar perayaan hari _Valentine_ yang menarik. Mereka melakukan sebuah kompetisi dimana para wanita akan memberikan cokelat pada teman-teman mereka dan semua orang akan menghitung berapa jumlah cokelat yang didapat. Siapa yang terbanyak dianggap yang paling populer."

Para _shinigami_ yang lain berbisik-bisik. Matsumoto kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Ada yang berkata kalau pada saat _valentine_ itu adalah saat yang baik untuk menyampaikan perasaan kita. Kalian tahu? Kencan? Makan malam romantis? Atau..."

Terdengar beberapa orang menahan nafas.

Nanao kembali berbicara, "baiklah, karena beberapa masalah. Aku mencatat kalau banyak sekali dari para _shinigami_ perempuan yang memiliki masalah dalam menyampaikan perasaan pada kekasih atau pujaan hatinya pada tahun ini, oleh karena itu bagaimana kalau kita akan mempersiapkan ini sebagai perayaan spesial?" Nanao memperhatikan semua orang.

Matsumoto tersenyum kecil, "hei, kalian tahu kalau dengan begini kita bisa mengetahui apakah kekasih kita memang menyayangi kita. Mereka bilang jika kita memberikan cokelat pada seorang pria di hari _Valentine_ dan pria itu membalasnya pada hari yang disebut _White day._ Mereka akan terus bersama selamanya."

Nanao berdiri dengan Nemu disampingnya yang menulis sesuatu entah apa itu. Para wanita itu mulai memberikan voting untuk mengadakan atau tidak perayaan itu. Sungguh mengejutkan kalau semuanya setuju untuk melaksanakan hari _Valentine_ yang akan tiba seminggu lagi.

.

* * *

.

Oh ya! siapa disini yang merayakan valentine? maaf kalau saya agak buat rumor. Saya gga pernah buat kaya gituan tapi setiap orang kan bebas mau bagaimana. Alasan lain kenapa saya membuat bagian ini karena... INI MENYENANGKAN!

As Always, please review!


	3. Chapter 3 H -6 New Look!

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Valentine Day**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 3** **-**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Hari -6 sebelum perayaan)_

Besoknya...

Para kapten sedang melakukan acara minum teh bersama rutin yang diadakan setiap bulan. Semua masih terlihat normal sebelum akhirnya Kyoraku berbicara. Dia selalu tahu bagaimana untuk mencari perhatian para kapten atau _shinigami_ lain. Kali ini dia mendengar dari Nanao tentang perayaan _Valentine_ dan _White Day._ Entah mengapa dia merasa kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang menarik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat siapa kapten yang paling banyak mendapatkan cokelat _Valentine?"_ kata Kyoraku.

Beberapa kapten yang lain melihat padanya, Ukitake sedikit tertarik "maksudmu acara yang dibuat oleh para _SWA?_ Apa itu benar kalian akan mengadakan perlombaan juga tahun ini, Soifon- _Taichou?"_

Soifon tersentak sedikit, dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelumnya. "Ya, banyak sekali _Shinigami_ wanita yang memiliki masalah dengan kekasih mereka dan Nanao juga ingin melihat siapakah _shinigami_ paling populer di _Soul Society."_

"Menarik..." Kyoraku memegang dagunya "... aku berharap Nanao-chan mengingat diriku."

"Aku juga penasaran siapa yang menjadi _shinigami_ paling populer" Kata Ukitake.

"Menurut catatan Nemu dan Nanao, yang ada tiga orang yang paling populer di _Gotei 13."_ Soi Fon terlihat tenang, beberapa kapten berusaha diam mendengar ucapannya. "Sepertinya ini semakin menarik saja, coba katakan dari yang ketiga" Kyoraku semakin tidak sabar.

"Nomor tiga adalah Kuchiki- _taichou."_

Byakuya melirik sedikit, Kyoraku memberinya tepukan di pundaknya "aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau begitu populer, Kuchiki- _taichou._ Selamat!" "Hmp!" Kenpachi kembali pada sakenya, setidaknya dia lebih tertarik dengan pertarungan.

Unohana meminum tehnya, "beberapa orang dari divisiku juga sangat tertarik denganmu. Terkadang mereka menanyakan beberapa hal padaku tentang anda, Kuchiki- _taichou."_ Byakuya terlihat tenang dan kembali meminum tehnya tanpa mempedulikan mereka.

"Nomor dua adalah Ukitake- _taichou"_ Soi Fon mengumumkan.

Ukitake hampir terpatung, "sepertinya sikap lemah lembutmu benar-benar menarik banyak, _Ukitake-taichou"_ Kata Komamura yang duduk disampingnya.

"Komamura-taichou, saya merasa anda memiliki maksud lain dari kalimat anda." Komamura mengangkat bahu, Ukitake menghela nafas. "Entah kenapa aku menjadi iri. Mungkin saja kau akan mendapatkan banyak sekali cokelat. Jadi?" Kyoraku melihat pada Soifon "siapa yang pertama?"

Soifon terdiam, wajahnya tersipu kurang dari satu detik sebelum dengan cepat menjadi normal. "Yang paling populer di _Gotei 13_ adalah..." dia berhenti sejenak.

"Hitsugaya- _taichou..."_

Terdengar semua kapten yang mengelilingi Soi Fon tersedak dan melihat pada kapten termuda itu. Toshiro masih terlihat tenang sambil meminum tehnya atau berusaha. Sikapnya masih sangat dingin dan dewasa dari dulu hingga sekarang. Padahal dia jarang sekali berbicara pada seorang gadis, kecuali dari divisinya sendiri atau Akatsuki yang selalu berada disampingnya. Gadis itu adalah pengecualian besar dalam hidup Kapten divisi sepuluh itu.

"Ho... Bagaimana Hitsugaya- _Taichou_ bisa menjadi paling populer?" tanya Komamura.

Soifon sedikit mengangkat bahunya, "mereka bilang kalau Hitsugaya _-taichou_ memberikan suasana tersendiri. Ada yang bilang kalau dia sangat manis dan mempesona tapi entahlah.. aku tidak mengerti.." Para kapten tampak kebingungan dan merasakan _Reiatsu_ dingin yang menusuk tulang semakin besar. Untuk semua yang pernah orang lain katakan tentangnya. Toshiro tampak tidak setuju bagaimana dia bisa dianggap manis oleh para gadis.

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang mengganggu anda, _My Lord?"_

Akatsuki akhirnya bertanya, tuannya baru saja kembali dari acara minum teh bulanan dan terlihat sangat kesal. Toshiro menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pena ditangan. Bagaimana bisa dia dikatakan manis oleh para gadis. Kapten itu terus berpikir dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal.

"Akatsuki!" kata Toshiro keras, Akatsuki melihat padanya "bagaimana bisa aku yang seperti ini dianggap manis?"

"Apa ini tentang acara spesial _Valentine_ yang diadakan _SWA_ tahun ini _, My Lord?"_

Mata Toshiro melebar, "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Saya tidak pernah datang dalam pertemuan _SWA_ sebelumnya hanya saja Matsumoto selalu membawakan semua informasi dari setiap pertemuan. Dan tadi pagi dia membicarakan hal ini. Kupikir anda tidak perlu mengambil pusing hal ini, _My Lord."_ Toshiro terlihat bingung, Akatsuki tertawa sebentar sebelum kembali tenang.

"Saya pernah di dunia manusia beberapa tahun dan mendengar banyak hal tentang perayaan itu. _Valentine_ itu dimaksudkan sebagai hari dimana para perempuan menunjukan rasa terima kasih kita terhadap orang-orang yang disayangi. Seperti orang tua, teman dan kekasih" Akatsuki menjelaskan sedikit.

"jadi apa yang dimaksudkan Matsumoto dan yang lainnya salah?"

Akatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi ada juga yang mengatakan kalau hari _Valentine_ adalah hari dimana kita bisa menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kita puja atau cintai. Mereka bilang kalau tingkat keberhasilan dan kepercayaan diri mereka akan berlipat-lipat ganda lebih kuat dari hari biasa."

Toshiro terlihat sedikit kesal, "semoga saja itu tidak akan menggangguku. Sekarang dimana Matsumoto?"

"Matsumoto sepertinya sedang berbelanja dengan Nemu dan Nanao. Entah kapan mereka kembali..." jawab Akatsuki. Kapten divisi sepuluh itu menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dia membutuhkan pengalih perhatian, berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Soifon itu sangat menyusahkan. Dia duduk bersandar di kursi, rambut putihnya yang mulai panjang hampir mengenai mata. Lama-lama hal itu mengganggunya saat bekerja.

"Akatsuki, bisa kau membantuku?"

Akatsuki siap ditempatnya, "apa itu, _My Lord?"_

"Bisa kau potong rambutku kembali? Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu panjang," Toshiro bangkit dari kursinya dan sedikit menunjukan bagian yang panjang atau berantakan "ini mulai sangat mengganggu sekarang."

Akatsuki mengangguk, "model apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Sama seperti saat pertama kali di akademi. Mungkin sekarang kau bisa mengubahnya. Terserah, yang penting jangan terlalu seperti anak-anak." Toshiro merengut sedikit mengingat perkataan Soifon tentang dirinya yang manis. Akatsuki mengangguk dan mereka berdua segera masuk ke kamar Toshiro.

.

 _ **(Toshiro menggunakan model 2 tapi lebih remaja dan dewasa. Sama seperti setelah bertarung dengan Aizen atau setelah Ichigo mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Chapter 644 page 6. Or like image what i use in this fanfic cover. Why I Choose This, Because I Like It!) Yiha!**_

.

"Bagaimana dengan seperti ini _My Lord?"_

Akatsuki menahan kaca didepan Toshiro. Rambutnya tidak terlalu berujung tajam dan dibuat agak kebawah. Toshiro memintanya untuk tetap mempertahankan beberapa dibagian depan. Akatsuki membuat gaya campuran dari model rambut Toshiro ketika masih kecil dan tampilannya yang sekarang. Toshiro menoleh kanan dan kiri untuk melihat setiap sisi.

Sedikit tersenyum, "ini lebih baik, terima kasih."

Akatsuki mengangguk, dia berjalan keluar "Hari sudah malam, _My Lord._ Sebaiknya anda beristirahat" Kata Akatsuki sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

Toshiro mengangguk, "sampai besok, Akatsuki."

.

* * *

.

YEAH!

As Always Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4 H -5 Jealous?

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Valentine Day**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 4** **-**

 _(Hari -5 sebelum perayaan)_

Akatsuki membuka matanya dua jam sebelum matahari terbit. Dia selalu terbangun seperti itu selama tidur sebelum tengah malam. Setelah sepuluh menit didalam kamar dan menyapa Kuroyuki seperti biasa, gadis itu segera berjalan keluar. Salah satu rutinitas dari Akatsuki adalah dia selalu membereskan meja milik tuannya. Akatsuki sering mengambil beberapa tumpuk lembar pekerjaan Matsumoto yang ada di meja tuannya. Toshiro selalu merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap semua orang dari divisinya karena itu dia sering kali membuat dirinya sibuk dengan menggantikan pekerjaan Matsumoto.

Setelah mengeluarkan pekerjaan yang sudah selesai atau memasukan lembar pekerjaan baru. Gadis itu segera keluar dan mempersiapkan kegiatan lainnya. Dia melangkah menuju dapur dan mempersiapkan teh untuk Toshiro.

"Nokage- _Fukutaichou?"_

Seseorang memanggilnya, Akatsuki berbalik dengan teh ditangannya. Hisagi berjalan menghampirinya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Selamat pagi, Hisagi- _Fukutaichou_. Ada apa?" tanya Akatsuki pelan. Hisagi mendekat sambil membersihkan tenggorokannya, beberapa _shinigami_ laki-laki tampak memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan jeli seperti menunggunya melakukan sesuatu.

"N-Nokage- _fukutaichou,_ apa kau sudah mendengar tentang perayaan khusus _Valentine_ yang diadakan oleh _SWA?_ " tanya Hisagi. Akatsuki mengangguk, matanya lurus menatap pada pemuda itu. Pemuda terlihat semakin gugup "a-apakah anda berniat untuk berpartisipasi juga?"

"Entahlah..."

Hisagi terlihat kecewa, tapi Akatsuki belum selesai berbicara "aku memiliki makna berbeda dengan yang lain tentang _Valentine._ Aku masih akan memberikan sesuatu tapi tidak seperti para wanita yang lainnya."

Akatsuki menyadari kalau semua _shinigami_ laki-laki yang berada disekitarnya terlihat sangat bersyukur. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka terlihat sangat panik sesaat. _"Souka..._ kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Nokage- _fukutaichou!"_ Shinigami itu segera pergi dan tampak melompat-lompat senang.

'K _enapa dia terlihat sangat senang?'_ Akatsuki berucap dalam pikirannya sendiri dan kembali ke ruangan divisinya. Sepanjang jalan beberapa _shinigami_ terlihat menyapanya dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

'A _tau mungkin hanya pikiranku saja.'_

.

Akatsuki membuka pintu dan melihat tuannya sudah terbangun dan sudah berada dimejanya. "Selamat pagi, _My Lord"_ Sapa Akatsuki. Toshiro mengangkat kepalanya, "pagi, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Matsumoto." "tidak, _My Lord._ Saya tidak bertemu dengannya disini atau di dapur" Jawab Akatsuki sambil meletakan teh di meja "saya hanya bertemu Hisagi dan mengobrol sebentar lalu kembali kesini."

"Untuk apa dia berbicara denganmu?"

"Dia menanyakan apakah aku ikut berpartisipasi dalam perayaan _Valentine_ dan saya menjawab kalau saya melakukannya tapi tidak berpartisipasi. Setelah itu, dia pergi."

Toshiro sedikit mengangkat alis mendengarnya. _'untuk apa Shuuhei menanyakan hal itu?'_ dia terlihat tidak paham. _ **'Mungkin dia mengharapkan hadiah dari gadis itu...'**_ Hyorinmaru menjawab pertanyaan tuannya. Toshiro menghela nafas, sekarang perayaan _Valentine_ itu telah masuk ke pikiran _Zanpakutou_ -nya juga.

Perlahan Toshiro meminum tehnya, dan kembali ke rutinitas hariannya.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Toshiro dan Akatsuki berhasil menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan mereka dan hanya menyisakan lembar pekerjaan dari bagian Matsumoto. Akatsuki sudah mengirimkan pada divisi lain setiap lembar pekerjaan yang telah selesai. Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu dan hanya sesekali terdengar suara kertas atau pena yang sedang menulis. Tidak berapa lama dari luar terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin cepat kearahnya. Kedua orang itu berhenti menulis dan melihat kearah pintu. Dengan keras pintu terbuka, membentur tembok dengan kencang.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Yang benar itu siang, Matsumoto..." gerutu Toshiro dan mengabaikan hal itu sementara.

Matsumoto terlihat penuh energi, dia tersenyum lebar. "Matsumoto..." Toshiro kembali merasakan sakit kepala. "Selamat pagi, _Taichou!_ Oh! Anda mengganti gaya rambut sekarang? Apa kau ingin menaikkan kepopuleranmu untuk mendapatkan coklat terbanyak?"

Toshiro tersedak teh saat mendengar. "Apa maksudmu itu, Matsumoto?" Toshiro memegang rambutnya "aku meminta Akatsuki untuk memotongnya karena yang sebelumnya sudah tidak nyaman."

"Hooo... kupikir seperti itu... Akatsuki-chan!" mata wanita itu mendarat pada gadis berambut hitam. Wajahnya semakin berseri-seri, "Akatsuki-chan, apa benar aku dengar kau akan ikut kami dalam merayakan _Valentine_ tahun ini?"

"Hm? Entahlah, mungkin iya."

Matsumoto memeluk wajah gadis itu dan membenamkannya di dada. "Benarkah?! Siapa yang kau ingin berikan? Beritahu aku! Ayo kita beli coklat bersama-sama!" Matsumoto terlihat sangat antusias saat mendengar dari beberapa _shinigami_ laki-laki yang mendapatkan informasi kalau wakil kapten divisi sepuluh juga bergabung.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Matsumoto." Akatsuki melepas pelukannya "sepertinya kau salah berpikir, aku tidak ikut dalam acara _SWA."_

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pernah tinggal di dunia manusia sebelumnya dan mempunyai pengertian lain dalam _Valentine_. Yang aku tahu hari itu sama seperti hari untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang telah membantu kita dengan memberikan hadiah kepada mereka. Tidak peduli itu—"

Matsumoto menarik Akatsuki, "tidak masalah! Ayo kita pergi berbelanja!" dengan tenaganya Matsumoto berusaha membawa Akatsuki ikut bersamanya. Akatsuki memberontak tidak mau. Namun semua tidak berguna, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membantunya.

Dengan memelas Akatsuki meminta bantuan pada Toshiro, tuannya. Seperti memohon tersangat dalam. Di wajah kapten itu sendiri juga mengeluarkan urat kekesalannya karena keributan Matsumoto. "Matsumoto! Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat kerjakan semua tugasmu! Aku berharap semua selesai untuk pertemuan besok."

"Ta-tapi... _Taichou... Valentine_ -nya..." mata wanita itu berair.

Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau tidak boleh keluar hingga semua selesai sore ini. Jika semua tidak selesai, akan kulenyapkan setiap simpanan sakemu selama sebulan." Matsumoto mulai muram, dia hampir memohon pada Akatsuki sebelum Toshiro bicara "Akatsuki, ayo kita istirahat sejenak." Akatsuki mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Toshiro disampingnya. Kedua orang itu segera meninggalkan Matsumoto yang terpaku disana.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, _My Lord._ Saya benar-benar kesulitan kalau Matsumoto sudah seperti itu" kata Akatsuki pelan sambil meletakan teh baru disamping tuannya.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, Mereka keluar berjalan perlahan tanpa tujuan. Toshiro tentu tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah hal seperti itu. Dengan cepat, Akatsuki mengusulkan untuk beristirahat di taman belakang bangunan _Gotei 13_. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berdua dengan tenang sambil menikmati pemandangan salju yang turun perlahan.

"Matsumoto sudah terlalu lama bermalas-malasan. Kau tahu, kita tidak bisa membuatnya terlalu enak sendiri," Toshiro meminum tehnya perlahan "dan jangan kau kira kalau aku tidak tahu kau diam-diam membawa beberapa tumpuk lebar pekerjaan Matsumoto untuk diselesaikan sebelum tidur."

Akatsuki menolehkan kepalanya cepat, "anda mengetahuinya?"

Toshiro tersenyum sedikit, melirik pada gadis itu "aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal kita datang ke divisi ini. Kau selalu mengatakan padaku untuk tidak membawa pekerjaan hingga larut malam. Tapi kau sendiri yang melakukannya."

"Ya benar..." Akatsuki berhenti sejenak "maaf..."

"Lalu? Apa kau tidak pergi untuk membeli cokelat?" tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki tertawa, "tidak perlu, _My Lord._ Bukan hanya cokelat yang diberikan saat Valentine. Kita bisa memberikan apapun asalkan itu tulus dari hati kita."

"Aku harap Matsumoto bisa mengerti hal itu. Aku bisa melihat beberapa kapten yang lainnya juga mulai berusaha menarik lebih banyak perhatian para gadis." Toshiro melirik beberapa kapten yang dari jauh sibuk berbicara pada hampir setiap _shinigami_ perempuan. Kyoraku dan Ukitake tampak menjadi sangat aktif dalam perayaan kali ini. "Sebaiknya perayaan kali ini tidak mengganggu yang lainnya" Toshiro kembali pada pemandangan didepannya.

"Benarkah?" Akatsuki perlahan memakan sebuah kue lalu kembali pada tehnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat senang, "kupikir ini tidak buruk juga. Setelah perang dan duka yang kita lalui, kupikir tidak masalah dengan adanya acara ini."

"Bagaimana itu bisa?"

"Tidak ada seseorang yang bisa terus berduka. Setidaknya dengan begini semua orang akan saling memikirkan satu sama lain dan mulai menghargai apa yang tersisa setelahnya."

Pikiran Toshiro kembali teringat saat dia melihat betapa sedihnya Matsumoto dan Hinamori ketika mengetahui Ichimaru, Aizen dan Tousen berkhianat. Tanpa sadar dia juga memikirkan bagaimana Akatsuki dengan berani mengambil resiko terbunuh oleh Aizen untuk yang pertama. Dia memang tidak bisa mati jika dirinya belum mati tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya ditusuk tepat di jantung. Wajah rekan sesama _shinigami-shinigami_ yang terkhianati dan terpuruk. Perlahan wajah sedih-sedih itu digantikan senyuman dari waktu ke waktu. Toshiro tahu kalau mereka masih memiliki luka dihatinya dan masih belum pulih total.

"Ya... tidak buruk juga..." gumam Toshiro pelan.

.

Kedua orang itu tampak damai mengobrol hingga siang hari. Sama sekali tidak ada yang mengganggu keduanya dalam menikmati waktu luang yang sangat jarang terjadi itu. Toshiro memperhatikan setiap butiran salju yang turun ke telapak tangannya. Berbeda dengan _shinigami_ lainnya yang sangat mudah kedinginan. Baik Toshiro dan Akatsuki sangat kebal dengan namanya dingin. Kelebihan dari dua pemegang _Zanpakutou_ es terkuat selain memiliki _Reiatsu_ yang bisa mengubah suhu, mereka juga jauh lebih tahan dengan semua hal berbau dingin.

"Sedang menikmati pemandangan, Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ Nokage- _Fukutaichou?"_

Seseorang berbicara dari belakang keduanya. Toshiro dan Akatsuki melihat kebelakang dan menyadari Byakuya dan Renji sedang berdiri dibelakang mereka. Byakuya terlihat sangat tenang seperti biasanya. "oh, selamat pagi, Kuchiki _-taichou_ , Abarai- _Fukutaichou_. Kalian sedang berjalan-jalan?" sapa Akatsuki.

Renji menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "nah... _Taichou_ memintaku untuk menemaninya melihat latihan divisi enam di tempat latihan."

Byakuya melirik tajam pada wakil kaptennya, sebelum kembali pada Toshiro. "Aku dengar kalau SWA berniat untuk mengambil foto setiap _shinigami_ paling populer dan yang mendapatkan cokelat terbanyak" Katanya pelan melihat pada Akatsuki "aku dengar juga banyak yang mengincar cokelat anda, Nokage- _fukutaichou."_

Mata Akatsuki melebar sedikit, "aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Nokage _-fukutaichou?_ Kau adalah _shinigami_ wanita yang paling terkenal di seluruh _Gotei 13._ Banyak _shinigami_ dari divisi lain mencoba untuk menarik perhatianmu" Kata Renji dan mendapatkan Death Glare dari kapten Akatsuki dan kaptennya sendiri, "a-aku hanya memberitahunya... apa itu model rambut baru, Hitsugaya- _taichou?_ Kenapa dengan yang sebelumnya?"

"Ya, yang sebelumnya mengganggu mataku" Jawab Toshiro dingin.

Byakuya diam sebentar, "anda sendiri yang memotongnya?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Akatsuki yang melakukannya" Toshiro masih meminum tehnya dengan tenang. Renji sedikit terkejut, "Nokage- _Fukutaichou_ , kau bisa memotong rambut? Bagaimana kalau kau juga membenarkan rambutku?"

Wakil kapten divisi enam itu mulai mencoba untuk menaikkan kepopulerannya juga, mungkin dengan ini Rukia akan memperhatikannya juga. Byakuya mengerti apa yang ingin Renji lakukan dan segera berbalik, "jangan ganggu mereka berdua, Abarai. Ayo kita kembali, kau memiliki banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Kami permisi, Hitsugaya- _taichou_ , Nokage- _Fukutaichou."_

.

Beberapa menit berlalu lambat, Toshiro dan Akatsuki masih duduk ditempat yang sama. Mereka tidak berbicara dengan mulut sekarang tapi menggunakan telepati. _"aku tidak pernah tahu kau ikut menjadi incaran juga, Akatsuki"_ Kata Toshiro.

"S _aya sendiri sama, My Lord"_ gadis itu menghela nafas _"sekarang saya bingung apa reaksi orang lainnya. Saya tidak mungkin memberikan semua shinigami hadiah."_

Toshiro meminum tehnya sedikit, _"lakukan saja apa yang kau ingin lakukan. Pura-pura saja kau tidak tahu hal itu. Terserah padamu untuk memberikan hadiah pada seseorang atau tidak."_

Akatsuki terpaku sejenak sebelum tersenyum, _"Terima kasih, My Lord."_

"T _api sebelum itu kau sebaiknya berhati-hati. Bisa saja SWA akan bertindak kalau tahu kau menjadi yang paling populer dibandingkan kapten wanita lainnya."_

" _a—Saya hanya berharap itu tidak terjadi."_

Toshiro mengangkat alisnya sedikit, dia tertawa kecil _"kau tahu? Mungkin saja saat hari perayaan itu tiba, kau akan dikejar oleh semua shinigami laki-laki yang meminta cokelatmu. Lalu kau akan benar-benar menghancurkan hati semua orang itu."_

" _My Lord..."_ Akatsuki terlihat kaget _"anda membuat saya terdengar sebagai penghancur hati pria..."_ Toshiro melirik pada Akatsuki dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa lebar.

.

Dari kejauhan dan sudut-sudut bangunan terlihat banyak sekali bayangan yang bersembunyi. Toshiro dan Akatsuki tidak tahu kalau ada yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Para pria mengintai tatapan iri, Kyoraku, Ukitake dan Hisagi terlihat sangat depresi. Akatsuki terlihat sangat cantik ketika sedang tertawa, tapi mereka tidak pernah berhasil membuatnya tertawa didepannya. Hanya Toshiro yang bisa melakukannya meski tidak dengan bicara secara langsung.

"Aku benar-benar iri dengan Hitsugaya- _taichou..."_ gerutu wakil kapten divisi sembilan itu diakhir diikuti anggukan setuju dari pria-pria dibelakangnya.

.

Di tempat lainnya...

Para wanita dengan kamera ditangannya, tidak ingin melewatkan saat Toshiro tertawa lebar atau model baru rambutnya. Beberapa dari mereka adalah penggemar rahasia Toshiro. Tapi sebagian besar dari foto mereka itu dipenuhi saat Toshiro sedang serius atau dengan ekspresi datarnya. Satu-satunya foto mereka saat Toshiro tersenyum hanya ada ketika dia sedang berdua dengan Akatsuki.

Mereka bahkan mendengar dari Matsumoto kalau Toshiro telah bersama dengan Akatsuki jauh sebelum keduanya masuk ke akademi. Hanya Akatsuki yang bisa membuat kapten berhati es itu tertawa dan terlihat berbeda dibandingkan dengan apa yang dia biasa tunjukan.

Matsumoto pernah menanyakan bagaimana mereka berdua bertemu tapi tidak pernah berhasil dijawab oleh keduanya. Membuat semuanya terasa sangat misterius.

"AH! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana mereka berdua saling bertemu!" seru seorang gadis. Soifon, Nanao dan Nemu yang ikut penasaran mulai merencakan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Mereka tampak juga ingin tahu sampai mana hubungan antara kedua pertama kali dimulai dan rahasia Akatsuki bisa membuat Toshiro tertawa.

.

"Sebaiknya kita memeriksa Matsumoto sekarang."

Akatsuki mengangguk, _"Yes, My Lord."_

Toshiro berdiri dan membetulkan _haori-_ nya. Akatsuki membereskan peralatan teh. Mereka berdua pergi ke dapur bersama lalu kembali ke ruangan mereka untuk melihat apa yang sudah dikerjakan oleh Matsumoto. Mereka menemukan Matsumoto setengah sadar di mejanya dengan semua lembar kerja terisi dan tinggal dikirimkan.

"Dia tidak akan seperti itu jika selalu membiarkan tugasnya menumpuk" Gumam Toshiro dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Akatsuki menyusun semua lembar pekerjaan mereka dan mulai memasukannya dalam amplop cokelat.

"Saya akan mengantarkan lembar ini sebentar, _My Lord."_ Toshiro mengangguk tanpa melihat padanya.

.

Akatsuki berjalan dengan tumpukan lembar pekerjaan dan mulai mengirimkan semuanya pada setiap bagian. Banyak sekali selama di lorong beberapa _shinigami_ menyapa dan menawarkan bantuan. Gadis itu dengan lembut menolak semuanya karena itu adalah tugasnya. Beberapa dari mereka sedikit memaksa sebelum akhirnya menyerah.

'A _pa yang terjadi pada semua orang?'_ Akatsuki kembali menolak tawaran dari _shinigami_ lain _'kenapa mereka terlihat sangat...'_ matanya terlihat heran sendiri, lidah dan pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa niat dibalik orang-orang itu.

"Yo! Akatsuki-chan! Kau terlihat sibuk sekali!" Kyoraku datang dengan Nanao disampingnya.

Akatsuki berhenti sejenak, "oh, Kyoraku- _taichou,_ Nanao-san, selamat siang!" Kyoraku tampak ingin membantunya, gadis itu sedikit menghindar "tidak perlu, Kyoraku- _taichou,_ saya bisa mengatasinya. Semua hanya ini hanya harus dikirimkan ke bagian akhir."

"oh, tidak masalah, Akatsuki-chan! Aku juga sedang senggang."

Kyoraku terlihat sedikit memaksa. Akatsuki menaikkan satu alisnya pada Nanao yang masih menatapnya aneh. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin anda katakan, Nanao-san?" tanya Akatsuki. Nanao membetulkan kacamatanya, "katakan Nokage- _Fukutaichou,_ apakah benar anda akan ikut dalam perayaan _Valentine SWA_ tahun ini?"

"Kenapa semua orang menanyakan hal yang sama..." gumam Akatsuki pelan dan sebentar "aku hanya ikut sebagai pihak luar dan bukan anggota _SWA,_ Nanao-san. Saya memiliki arti lain dalam _Valentine_. Sebelumnya saya pernah tinggal di dunia hidup beberapa waktu dan pernah merayakan ini bersama keluarga saya."

Nanao mengangguk kecil, Akatsuki segera permisi dari tempat itu dengan cepat tanpa melihat keduanya lagi. Dia semakin bingung kenapa Nanao terlihat sangat tertarik juga tentang keikutsertaan dia. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali pada tugas yang terakhir. Tanpa ingin melihat siapapun lagi, dia menggunakan _Shunpo_ untuk keruangannya.

.

"Ada apa Akatsuki? Tidak biasanya kau selama itu mengirimkan lembar kerja" kata Toshiro.

Akatsuki memakan waktu hingga satu jam lebih, padahal biasanya dia yakin gadis itu bisa menyelesaikannya dalam dua puluh menit. Dia juga kembali dengan _Shunpo_ dan bukannya melalui pintu. "Tidak apa-apa, _My Lord"_ Bantah Akatsuki kembali ke mejanya.

Toshiro menghela nafas, "jangan bercanda Akatsuki, aku tahu sebanyak apapun yang kau bawa. Seharusnya kau bisa kembali dalam dua puluh menit."

"Benar..." gadis itu berhenti sebentar "tidak ada yang terjadi. Hanya saja para _shinigami_ lain terus menyapaku dan menawarkan bantuan yang tidak perlu. Kyoraku- _taichou_ juga melakukan hal yang sama."

Toshiro menggeram dalam pikirannya, sepertinya ucapan Kuchiki tadi memang benar. Mereka tidak akan menyerah agar bisa mendapatkan hadiah dari wakil kaptennya itu. Semua orang semakin gila saja. Entah kenapa ini juga membuatnya sangat marah.

'H _ **oo, kau gelisah karena seseorang bisa saja mengambil wakil kaptenmu?'**_

Hyorinmaru berbicara dipikirannya, Toshiro hampir tersedak udara _'jangan katakan hal seperti itu, Hyorinmaru...'_

'H _ **anya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau juga beraksi berlebihan tadi dan setiap kali ada laki-laki yang berbicara dengannya.'**_

'D _iam...'_

Toshiro mengomel dalam pikirannya sendiri. Namun diam-diam dia juga mengakui hal itu dalam hatinya. Ya, Akatsuki selalu bersikap sopan pada seseorang tapi jika melihat hal itu terkadang Toshiro menjadi kesal sendiri. Gadis itu adalah tangan kanannya untuk semua hal termasuk hal pribadinya. Dan dia juga mengakui kalau dia sulit bertahan untuk tidak melihatnya.

.

* * *

.

hahaha, toshiro cemburu... cie.. cie...


	5. Chapter 5 H -4 Curious kill the mood

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Valentine Day**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 5** **-**

 _(Hari -4 sebelum perayaan)_

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pertemuan bulanan hari ini. Kita akan membahas yang lain lima hari lagi."

Soutaichou mengakhiri pertemuan siang itu. Para kapten dan wakil kapten berdiri bersamaan dengan ketua _Gotei 13_ pergi melalui pintu dibelakangnya. Toshiro berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruang pertemuan dengan Akatsuki disampingnya. Kyoraku dan Ukitake terburu-buru mencegah keduanya pergi.

"Hitsugaya- _taichou_ , Akatsuki-chan, kalian mau kemana? Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum dulu?" tanya Kyoraku langsung pada intinya. Ukitake mengangguk disebelahnya, "kita bisa berbicara banyak hal nanti."

Usaha lainnya dari kedua kapten itu sudah mulai mengganggu menurut Toshiro. "Kyoraku- _taichou_ , bukannya Soutaichou tadi telah memperingatkan anda untuk membereskan semua lembar pekerjaan anda?" kata Toshiro dingin, membuat suhu ruangan itu kembali turun. Akatsuki mengangguk kecil, berpindah pada kapten divisi tiga belas "Dan Ukitake- _taichou_ , bukannya anda harus melakukan tes kesehatan lagi dengan Unohana- _taichou_ hari ini?" Ukitake menelan ludah dan merasakan aura yang dikeluarkan kapten divisi empat dibelakangnya.

"Maaf, tapi kami permisi. Ayo Akatsuki..." kata Toshiro dengan dingin.

Toshiro pergi mendahului, Akatsuki membungkuk hormat pada dua kapten itu sebelum pergi menyusul tuannya. Komamura yang memperhatikan sejak tadi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil menggelengkan kepala, "ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat kapten menyedihkan seperti ini..."

.

Kedua orang itu berjalan kembali ke divisi mereka, kali ini ruangannya sangat bersih tanpa ada selembar pekerjaan sedikit pun. Toshiro menghela nafasnya dengan rasa syukur. Akatsuki masih berdiri disampingnya, "anda ingin teh, _My Lord?"_

"Tidak perlu, kupikir. Terima kasih..."

Toshiro melihat ke langit-langit. Dia melihat salju kembali turun hari ini, diluar masih terlihat cukup cerah. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau dia berjalan-jalan keluar _Seireitei._ Dia juga sudah lama tidak mengunjungi neneknya. Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus untuk meringankan pikiran.

"Akatsuki, ayo kita pergi sebentar..." Toshiro berdiri dan berjalan melewati gadis itu.

Akatsuki mengikuti disampingnya, "kemana jika saya boleh tahu, _My Lord?"_

"Kita akan mengunjungi nenek" Kata Toshiro.

"Kalau begitu mungkin sebaiknya kita membawakannya oleh-oleh" Akatsuki tersenyum "apa yang anda ingin bawakan untuk , _My Lord?"_ Toshiro tentu tidak tahu apa yang harus dia bawakan, langkahnya terhenti bersamaan dia berbalik melihat gadis itu. "Menurutmu?" dia balik bertanya. "Teh, jeruk manis, kue manis atau baju hangat." Toshiro berpikir sebentar "kupikir jeruk dan teh itu cukup. Kita beli dijalan nanti..."

" _Yes, My Lord..."_

.

.

.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki berhenti didepan sebuah toko buah. Keduanya masuk bersamaan, pemilik toko segera menyambut mereka. Mereka berdua segera memilih jeruk yang paling segar dan teh yang disukai oleh nenek Ayame. "Hm..." Toshiro melihat hampir semua jenis teh dan berpikir jenis apa yang harus dia beli.

"Anda sudah memilih, _My Lord?"_

Toshiro berpikir kembali dan mengambil sebuah teh herbal. Dia segera membayar semuanya dan keluar dari toko itu. Beberapa kali mereka melihat _shinigami_ perempuan yang sibuk memilih cokelat. Akatsuki hanya tersenyum melihat semua itu.

"Kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu, Akatsuki?" tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "itu bisa nanti, _My Lord."_

"Tidak ada nanti jika Matsumoto kembali bermalas-malasan. Katakan saja, kita masih ada waktu. Aku tidak masalah..." Toshiro bersikeras.

Memang sangat jarang dia melihat Akatsuki melakukan sesuatu yang bukan pekerjaan. Akatsuki melihat sebentar padanya sebelum mengangguk mengerti, dia membawa Toshiro masuk pada sebuah toko syal. Mereka melihat berbagai macam syal yang dipajang disana dalam warna berbeda yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Toshiro memperhatikan sebentar sebelum Akatsuki kembali dengan bungkusan ditangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak bertanya isinya dan kembali melanjutkan ke rumah neneknya.

.

" _Baa-chan!"_

Toshiro dan Akatsuki masuk ke toko, seorang nenek keluar dari balik pintu. Senyuman khas menyambutnya dengan lebar "oh, Shiro-kun, Akatsuki-chan... kalian datang berkunjung?" dia terdengar sangat senang. Toshiro mengangguk singkat sebelum menyerahkan bungkusan jeruk dan teh padanya. Nenek itu berterima kasih dan mengajak keduanya untuk minum teh sebentar.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu disana? Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali _shinigami_ perempuan yang datang untuk membeli cokelat" kata Nenek Ayame pelan.

Toshiro meminum tehnya perlahan, "ya, beberapa orang membicarakan tentang sebuah acara khusus suatu perayaan untuk para _shinigami_ perempuan. Semacam acara untuk memberikan hadiah pada orang yang disayangi."

"Oh? Dan bisa kuduga kau juga akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari Tsuki-chan dan wanita berambut pirang itu."

Akatsuki hanya tersenyum kecil, Toshiro diam tidak menjawab. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan disini, Ayame _obaa-san?"_ tanya Akatsuki. "Semuanya baik dan damai seperti biasanya. Walau udara masih cukup dingin tapi itu tidak masalah. Semua orang merasa senang sekarang" Kata nenek itu dengan riang.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu sendiri, _baa-chan._ Jika terjadi sesuatu kirimkan saja surat pada Jidanbou, beritahu dia untuk menyampaikan langsung padaku atau Akatsuki." Toshiro berkata dengan sangat jelas.

Nenek itu tertawa dan mengusap kepala Toshiro dengan perlahan, "kau selalu terlihat tidak peduli diluar tapi aku tahu kau adalah anak yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Jangan khawatirkan aku, jagalah dirimu sendiri dan yang lainnya." Nenek itu benar-benar terlihat sangat senang mendengar tentang Toshiro dari Jidanbou sebelumnya. Penjaga gerbang itu selalu memberitahunya hal-hal besar apa yang dilakukan cucunya itu.

Toshiro memalingkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan warna merah diwajahnya. Setelah jeruk dan teh mereka habis keduanya berdiri untuk pamit. Seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, nenek Ayame memberikan mereka _Amanattou_ buatan sendiri untuk dibawa pulang.

"Terima kasih untuk teh dan _Amanattou-_ nya, _Baa-chan"_ kata Toshiro.

Akatsuki memberi hormat, "kami permisi, Ayame _obaa-sama..."_

"Ya, terima kasih untuk teh dan jeruknya juga. Kalian berdua jangan sampai sakit, mengerti? Jaga dia Akatsuki.." Akatsuki tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Sementara Toshiro semakin memerah sambil berbicara pada dirinya sendiri entah apa itu. Selesai berpamitan, mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke _Seireitei._

.

Keduanya berjalan dengan tenang kembali ke _Seireitei_ dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh sepanjang lorong. Mereka berdua tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun dan tidak mendengar apapun dari setiap ruangan. Sesuatu akan terjadi atau sesuatu sedang terjadi. Tepat beberapa langkah sebelum keduanya sampai keruangannya, beberapa bom asap meledak didekat kaki mereka.

'S _ebuah serangan!'_

Akatsuki secara insting berdiri didepan tuannya dan membuat sebuah pelindung disekeliling dirinya tapi sebelum itu terjadi seseorang menyerangnya, membuat dunianya gelap seketika. Setelah asap itu menghilang, Toshiro menyadari sesuatu, dia berdiri sendirian.

"Akatsuki?"

.

Akatsuki mengerutkan alisnya, dia perlahan terbangun dan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Ada sesuatu yang menahan tangannya dan dia merasa seperti sedang duduk dikursi. Dia bisa mencium bau beberapa orang di sekelilingnya. _'Apa lagi sekarang?'_ dia menghela nafas sebelum mencoba membuka matanya.

"Aw... kepalaku..." desahnya sebentar dan memfokuskan penglihatannya. Didepannya Soifon, Nanao, Nemu bahkan Matsumoto berdiri mengelilinginya. Kehilangan kata-kata, dia bertanya "hm... apa aku dalam masalah?"

"Tidak juga..." jawab Nanao membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Lalu? Bisa saya bertanya kenapa kalian membawaku kesini? Dan kemana saja kau seharian ini, Matsumoto-san?"

Matsumoto tersenyum puas sendiri, _"nee,_ Akatsuki-chan... apa kau ingat aku pernah bertanya denganmu bagaimana kau dan _Taichou_ bisa bertemu?" dia memegang kedua pundak Akatsuki "kami ingin mendengarnya."

"Ya," Nemu mengangguk "kami juga ingin tahu siapa yang kalian berdua sering kunjungi setiap keluar _Rukongai."_

"Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang selalu kau bicarakan hingga bisa membuat Hitsugaya- _taichou_ tertawa seperti itu. Dan apa benar hanya kau yang diijinkan untuk memotong rambutnya?" Tanya Nanao serius.

Mereka tampak benar-benar penasaran sekarang. Akatsuki menghela nafasnya, "jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa harus membawaku seperti ini?"

Soifon terlihat tidak sabar, "cepatlah jawab saja!"

"Baiklah-baiklah! Tidak perlu seperti itu!" Akatsuki tampak mengulur waktu. Toshiro tidak pernah memberitahunya kalau itu adalah rahasia. Tapi dia tidak pernah asal memberitahukan hal pribadi tuannya. "Bisa kalian longgarkan ikatan ini?" dia sedikit meringis "ini terlalu kencang dan benar-benar sakit, kalian tahu?"

"Jangan mengulur waktu, Nokage- _fukutaichou!"_

"Baiklah..." gadis itu menghela nafas dan menutup matanya _"My Lord_ yang meminta saya untuk memotong rambutnya karena sebelumnya saya juga yang memotongnya ketika masih di akademi. Aku tidak tahu untuk pernyataan hanya aku yang diijinkan atau tidak untuk itu."

"Benarkah?! Kukira rambutnya memang seperti itu!" seru Nanao heran "dia mengijinkanmu untuk memotongnya? Dimana?"

"Diruangannya, tentu." Jawab Akatsuki singkat "kami bertemu setelah dua tahun setelah Hinamori masuk akademi atau empat tahun sebelum _My Lord_ masuk ke akademi. Di hutan barat Juninran, saat itu saya terluka karena serangan _Hollow_ dan _My Lord_ yang menemukanku ketika saya tidak sadarkan diri."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah tahu _taichou_ bisa seperti itu" kata Matsumoto.

"Ya... itu karena kau belum mengenalnya dengan baik. Kami tumbuh bersama sejak itu, dan yang seperti kalian tahu sisanya."

"Lalu, siapa yang kalian kunjungi hari ini?" tanya Nemu.

Akatsuki diam sebentar, "itu adalah informasi rahasia milik _My Lord_ sendiri. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu apapun tentang itu. Lakukan yang kalian mau tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawan perintah." Nemu terlihat kecewa hampir berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu agar gadis itu bicara tapi Nanao segera menahannya dengan melanjutkan pada pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Lalu apa yang selalu kau bicarakan hingga dia bisa tersenyum atau tertawa?"

"Apa ya?"

Akatsuki melihat kelangit-langit, urat kekesalan Nanao terlihat muncul dan kedua tangannya berada di leher Akatsuki bersiap "Tu-tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya tertawa, bagiku itu natural setiap kali berada disisinya. Kami terkadang saling melemparkan ejekan kasar dalam telepati atau dia yang tertawa sendiri."

"NATURAL!?"

Matsumoto menahan Nanao bersamaan dengan satu-satunya pintu diruangan itu terbuka disusul udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Seseorang berdiri disana dengan mata birunya. _Reaitsu_ -nya tampak menyebar diseluruh ruangan.

Toshiro tampak murka, "Kalian..."

"Hiiii!"

Para gadis bersiap melarikan diri sebelum semua sudut ruangan tertutup es. Dengan cepat dari kaki hingga leher mereka membeku. _"T-taichou..._ K-kau d-datang..." Matsumoto tersenyum lebar dengan tubuh membeku. Toshiro melirik setiap gadis disana dan melihat pada Akatsuki. Dengan segera dia melihat tangan Akatsuki yang terikat.

"Dimana kuncinya?" tanya Toshiro.

"Di saku lenganku, Hitsugaya _-taichou..."_ Nemu mengigil. Toshiro melonggarkan sedikit _Reaitsu_ disekitar lengan Nemu hanya untuk mengambil kunci sebelum membekukannya lagi. Dia melihat kunci itu dan melepaskan ikatan pada Akatsuki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Toshiro langsung dan mengabaikan empat orang gadis yang membeku. Akatsuki mengangguk dan menyembunyikan kedua lengan dibelakangnya. "Baik-baik saja, _My Lord._ Saya sangat menyesal telah membuat anda harus datang seperti ini" katanya pelan.

"Tunjukan lenganmu" perintah Toshiro.

Para gadis yang lain bisa melihat Akatsuki meringis ketika Toshiro memberikannya perintah, "baik..." dia menunjukan lengannya. Toshiro mengerutkan alis ketika melihat garis merah yang ada dilengannya yang seperti terbakar. "Ayo, kita pergi ke Unohana dan periksakan itu" Toshiro berbalik.

" _Taichou!_ Bagaimana dengan kami?! Kau tidak bisa membiarkan kami" seru Matsumoto.

"kalian semua akan tetap disini selama satu jam sebelum aku memberitahukan pada setiap kapten kalian untuk menjemput kalian disini." Toshiro berkata dengan sangat dingin. Akatsuki berhenti _"My Lord_ , anda bisa membuat mereka dalam Hypotermia. Lepaskan saja mereka..." para gadis bisa melihat mata Toshiro melirik tajam pada mereka semua sebelum kembali pada Akatsuki sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, lima belas menit dan mereka akan bebas." Dia segera meraih lengan Akatsuki dan menghilang dengan _Shunpo._

.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau mereka akan melakukan hal seperti itu..." kata Unohana.

Kapten itu sedang bekerja seperti biasa sebelumnya ketika Toshiro datang menarik Akatsuki dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Unohana menggunakan _kido_ untuk menyembuhkan luka Akatsuki setelah lebih baik dia menutupnya dengan perban.

"Baiklah, aku yakin Nemu secara tidak sengaja lupa kalau kau memiliki darah _Hollow_ dan membuat pergelanganmu terbakar. Pastikan agar itu tetap kering selama tiga atau empat hari dan kau bisa melepasnya." Unohana berbicara dengan Akatsuki dan memasangkan perbannya yang terakhir.

Unohana menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan berpindah pada Toshiro, "dia akan baik-baik saja sekarang, Hitsugaya- _taichou."_ Toshiro mengangguk kecil "bagaimana pun sebaiknya kalian berdua berhati-hati untuk beberapa hari terakhir. Aku mendengar banyak sekali shinigami yang mengincar kalian berdua."

"Aku tahu..." Toshiro mengerang dan memegang kepalanya seperti sebuah sakit kepala datang "ini tidak akan bisa berakhir jika perayaan itu masih belum selesai."

"Kusarankan untuk kalian tetap dalam keadaan siap, Hitsugaya _-taichou_ , Nokage- _fukutaichou_ " Unohana tersenyum kecil "terkadang wanita itu bisa sangat keras kepala." Mengingat itu Toshiro menutupi wajahnya sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan kembali berdiri.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih banyak Unohana- _taichou"_ kata Toshiro.

Akatsuki mengangguk, "terima kasih, Unohana- _taichou."_

" _Hai-hai,_ pastikan saja itu tetap kering dan olesi ini" Unohana menyerahkan sebuah balsem. Mereka berdua segera pamit dengan _Shunpo._

.

"Kalau seperti ini sepertinya kita tidak bisa bergerak sendiri-sendiri" kata Toshiro diruangan mereka "kau sepertinya tidak bisa berburu hingga ini selesai, Akatsuki" gadis itu mengangguk, meski begitu perutnya terasa lapar sekarang. Toshiro mendengar suara dari perutnya, "mungkin sebaiknya kita mengisi perut dulu. Aku lapar juga.."

Toshiro berjalan pelan sambil menajamkan semua indranya. Dia melihat kanan-kiri sebelum keduanya keluar menuju dapur. Mereka dengan tenang dan tak bersuara berjalan ke dapur. Semua terlihat normal disana dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari _SWA._ Puas, Toshiro dan Akatsuki mulai makan bersama. Hanya sebentar asalkan cukup, setelah itu mereka kembali keruangannya.

"Apa menurut anda mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Akatsuki.

Toshiro mengangkat bahunya, "kita dengarkan apa yang Unohana katakan saja. Hah... ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala."

"Anda ingin beristirahat, _My Lord?"_

"Ya, kupikir itu lebih baik. Kau juga beristirahatlah, Akatsuki. Kau pasti lelah setelah semua dan terutama pergelanganmu" dia melihat pada pergelangan gadis itu. Mereka berdua kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat malam, Akatsuki."

"Selamat malam, _My Lord."_

.

* * *

.

 _Curious kill the cat._ Menurut kalian kejauhan gga tingkah mereka? tolong kasih tahu ya...

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6 H -3 Just Another Hobbies

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Valentine Day**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 6** **-**

 _(Hari -3 sebelum perayaan)_

Pagi hari selanjutnya...

Akatsuki bangun seperti biasanya dan terkejut melihat tuannya sudah siap terjaga. "Anda sudah bangun, _My Lord?"_ tanya Akatsuki bingung dan heran. "Sudah kukatakan kalau kita tidak bisa bertindak sendiri sekarang." Itu yang dijelaskannya dengan mudah. Akatsuki tidak bertanya lagi dan mulai membereskan lembar kerja baru.

Toshiro menemaninya dan memastikan mereka tidak terlalu berjauhan. Dipikirannya dia sedang menyiapkan hukuman untuk Matsumoto. Apa yang dilakukannya kemarin bisa sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau dia memasukkan sesuatu tanpa tahu efeknya pada Akatsuki? Gadis itu memiliki campuran dengan _hollow._ Sesuatu yang bisa digunakan oleh _shinigami_ lain tidak menjamin bisa digunakan oleh gadis itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pergelanganmu, Akatsuki?" tanya Toshiro ketika Akatsuki meletakan teh seperti biasa dimejanya. "Lebih baik, _My Lord._ Obat dari Unohana- _taichou_ sangat membantu."

"..."

Toshiro hanya diam, Akatsuki kembali ke mejanya dan mulai bekerja. Tinggal tiga hari sebelum perayaan itu. Hanya tiga hari dan semua akan kembali normal tapi tidak ada yang menjamin selama empat hari itu tidak akan terjadi apapun.

.

"Selamat pagi!"

Matsumoto dengan ceria kembali masuk. Dia pertama melihat Akatsuki lalu pada kaptennya. Entah kenapa tatapannya lebih gelap seperti sudah menantinya sejak tadi. "Matsumoto... aku harap kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun hari ini." Kapten itu terlihat seperti es sekarang.

Matsumoto tertegun, "kenapa _Taichou?_ Apa kau masih marah tentang kemarin?"

"Ya, memang. Sekarang kau akan tetap dalam ruangan ini dan menyelesaikan semua tugasmu. Jika aku menemukan satu lembar pekerjaanmu tertinggal dan belum selesai diruangan ini, hari ini! Aku akan menghancurkan semua simpanan sakemu selama sebulan."

"Kenapa?!" Matsumoto terlihat marah juga, dia memang selalu terlambat tapi kaptennya tidak pernah memberikan hukuman seperti itu sebelumnya.

Toshiro berdiri dan membekukan pintu. Akatsuki mundur sedikit, "kau bisa membahayakan dia kemarin, kau tahu?! Kalian menggunakan borgol untuk _shinigami_ yang menghisap _Reiatsu_ dan menahan aura gelap tapi apa kalian ingat dia memiliki darah _hollow_ juga?! Apa kau tahu sekarang pergelangan tangannya terbakar?!" Toshiro memberitahunya dengan cukup keras.

Matsumoto melebarkan mata dan menoleh pada Akatsuki yang pergelangannya diperban. Nafasnya tertahan, dia benar-benar lupa kalau gadis itu memiliki bagian _hollow_ dalam tubuhnya.

"Sial, maaf. Akatsuki-chan, aku benar-benar lupa tentang hal itu..." kata Matsumoto bersalah sekarang.

Akatsuki menggeleng pelan, "tidak apa-apa, itu tidak sengaja."

"Kerjakan hukumanmu, Matsumoto. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu hari ini. Jika hal yang sama terulang lagi, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa meminum setetes pun sake selama setahun." Toshiro kembali melepaskan es didepan pintunya sambil melirik, dia bisa merasakan _Reiatsu_ beberapa orang diluar. Sebelum kembali duduk ke kursinya dan lanjut bekerja.

.

.

.

Siang menjelang sore...

"Hei, Matsumoto! Kemana saja kau? Ayo kita pergi minum!"

Kira dan Hisagi datang dan terkejut melihat Matsumoto bekerja dengan Toshiro dan Akatsuki. Toshiro memberikan mereka tatapan tajam dan dingin. "Se-selamat siang Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ Nokage- _fukutaichou._ Kami ingin mengajak Matsumoto... pergi..." Hisagi gugup melihat tatapan kapten paling dingin itu.

Toshiro melihat kearah Matsumoto, "dia harus disini hingga menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Setelah itu dia baru boleh pergi."

"O-oh, begitukah?"

Kira melihat kearah Matsumoto yang tampak memohon belas kasihan "ba-baiklah, maaf mengganggu. Kami akan menunggumu ditempat biasa, Matsumoto." Dengan itu mereka berdua pergi. Keduanya bisa menduga kalau terjadi sesuatu sehingga kapten itu sangat marah dengan Matsumoto.

.

Matsumoto terlihat menderita selama jam-jam terakhir. Dia hampir berseru senang ketika melihat semua lembar pekerjaannya selesai tak bersisa. _"Taichou,_ aku sudah selesai.." katanya pelan dan menunjukan semua lembar tugasnya.

" _Hm..."_ Jawabnya tanpa melihat Matsumoto "aku harap dengan ini kau mengerti, Matsumoto."

"Dengan sangat baik, _Taichou._ Saya permisi..." Matsumoto segera lari seolah dia baru keluar dari penjara.

Akatsuki memperhatikan dari mejanya, "kupikir anda tidak perlu sekeras itu, _My Lord._ Ini hanya luka bakar biasa, dan tidak benar-benar menyakitkan."

"Kau tahu kalau dia bisa saja melakukan hal yang lainnya dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih berbahaya lagi. Aku tahu kau bisa mengatasi rasa sakit tapi bukan berarti menerima semuanya" Kata Toshiro lebih tegas dan meletakan lembar terakhir. Moodnya belum membaik setelah hampir seharian bekerja. "ayo kita minum teh..." katanya terakhir.

.

Toshiro mengikuti Akatsuki ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh. Bagaimana pun pergelangan tangan gadis itu tidak boleh basah, jadi dia membantunya. Akatsuki mengambil beberapa kue manis untuk mereka makan. Ketika mereka kembali secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Unohana dan Ukitake.

"Oh, Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ Nokage- _fukutaichou,_ kalian baru darimana?" tanya Ukitake.

"Hanya dari dapur untuk teh sore hari" jawab Toshiro perlahan.

Unohana tersenyum seperti biasanya, "bagaimana dengan pergelangan tanganmu, Nokage- _fukutaichou_?" "Jauh lebih baik, terima kasih. Obat anda sangat membantu, Unohana _-taichou"_ jawab Akatsuki, Ukitake melihat kedua pergelangannya "apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pergelangan tanganmu diperban?"

"Bisa dibilang terjadi sebuah kecelakaan kecil..." gadis itu tersenyum malu sementara Toshiro menggeram, "ayo Akatsuki, kami permisi..." katanya dingin dan segera kembali keruangan mereka.

Ukitake terdiam, dia tidak mengerti. Unohana memberitahu apa yang terjadi kemarin pada kapten itu. Dan bisa dikatakan kalau dia terkejut. Karena itulah dia melihat Matsumoto bekerja penuh hingga siang tadi. Dia memberi wanita itu hukuman yang tak terlupakan.

.

Mereka berdua sampai di taman belakang dan mulai kembali menikmati pemandangan dan ketenangan. Akatsuki menuangkan teh dan teringat sesuatu dikamarnya. Kalau tidak salah dia masih memiliki manisan yang dibelinya ketika masih di dunia hidup.

" _My Lord,_ saya ingat kalau saya membawa beberapa manisan yang cocok dengan teh ini dari kota Karakura ketika terakhir kita berkunjung. Biar saya ambilkan..." Akatsuki kembali berdiri. Toshiro juga berdiri, Akatsuki melihat padanya memiringkan kepala sementara dia membalas dengan satu alis terangkat.

Tidak perlu berbicara, Akatsuki membawa Toshiro masuk kekamarnya.

Disana pemuda itu terlihat terkesan dan terpaku kagum. Dinding kamar itu dipenuhi dengan warna hitam yang menggambarkan musim dingin di malam hari, bulan merah. Juga pola butiran salju merah, ungu tua dan putih. Ada juga gambar serigala besar berwarna hitam dengan sebelah mata merah dan sebelah lagi ungu tua.

Toshiro bisa memastikan kalau itu adalah Kuroyuki.

"Bagaimana gambaran saya, _My Lord?"_ tanya Akatsuki yang sudah memegang sebuah kotak. Toshiro tersenyum, "bagus sekali, Akatsuki. Mungkin nanti kau bisa menambahkan dikamarku. Hyorinmaru tentunya."

"Dengan senang hati, _My Lord._ Saya akan segera menggambarnya jika anda mau." Kata Akatsuki bahagia tuannya menyukai gambarannya. Mereka berdua kembali duduk dengan tenang. makanan diletakan ditengah keduanya bersamaan mereka meminum teh.

Toshiro yang mulai berbicara, "bagaimana kau belajar menggambar seperti itu?"

"Saya sudah melakukannya ketika masih di dunia hidup dari seorang seniman jalanan lebih tepatnya." Akatsuki tersenyum sendiri "Dia sedang melukis di sebuah dinding dan saya tertarik dengan bagaimana dia melukis. Saya memintanya untuk mengajari saya waktu itu. Dia mengatakan kalau melukis itu bukan hanya mengenai objek yang ingin kita tunjukan tapi juga perasaan yang ingin disampaikan dan disimpan didalamnya."

"Ya, aku bisa paham hal itu" Toshiro meminum kembali teh itu "aku bisa merasakan seolah-olah Kuroyuki yang memang berada disana."

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda." Kata Akatsuki.

"Berapa lama kau menggambar itu?"

Akatsuki terdiam dan berpikir "mungkin sekitar satu hari penuh, _My Lord._ Tapi tentu saya tidak melakukannya sekaligus. Pertama saya menentukan warna dasarnya dan baru gambar seperti apa yang akan dibuat."

"Apa itu berarti kau membutuhkan gambar Hyorinmaru?" dia melirik. Akatsuki hanya tertawa dan mengangguk. Toshiro mengeluarkan pedangnya dan langsung menggunakan _Reaitsu_ miliknya. Dalam beberapa detik sebuah patung naga es besar muncul ditengah taman kecil itu. Semua bagian terlihat sangat detail dan jelas mengeluarkan aura seekor naga es.

"Anda tidak perlu hingga seperti itu, _My Lord."_

Toshiro mengangkat bahunya, "Hyorinmaru juga ingin gambarnya kau buatkan. Dia sangat menyukai gambaranmu" Katanya singkat. Memang benar, Hyorinmaru berbicara dari pikirannya dan ingin dibuatkan gambar di dinding seperti Kuroyuki.

"Baiklah, kalau Hyorinmaru-sama juga memang menantinya. Saya pikir itu sebagai sebuah dorongan semangat" Kata Akatsuki bangkit dan mengambil beberapa kertas kosong. Dia mulai menggambarkan setiap pola dan model gambar yang bisa dipikirkannya. Toshiro memperhatikan setiap gambaran dan bagaimana dia membuatnya.

Tangannya sangat cepat dan gesit. Toshiro sangat kagum ketika melihat gambar-gambar Hyorinmaru selesai dengan cepat. Dalam satu jam lebih dari sepuluh model pola kamar selesai. Akatsuki tersenyum sangat puas, "silakan, _My Lord_. Pilih yang anda inginkan, jika anda ingin tambahan tolong katakan."

Toshiro mengangguk dan melihat setiap pola dan gambar. Dia sulit sekali memilih, setiap gambaran memiliki nuansa yang berbeda untuknya. Dia bahkan sampai hampir berdebat dengan Hyorinmaru untuk memilih gaya yang dia mau.

Akatsuki hanya bisa tertawa ketika mendengar Toshiro berbicara pada Hyorinmaru langsung. Seperti orang dengan konflik batin, sesekali Toshiro menggeram atau meneriaki Hyorinmaru yang ada didalam pikirannya. Tidak mau membuat tuan atau _Zanpakutou_ tuannya bertengkar, Akatsuki turun menjadi penengah dan memberikan usul yang lain.

Sekitar setengah jam, Toshiro dan Hyorinmaru sudah memutuskan bagaimana kamar mereka akan digambar nanti. Mereka ingin dibuatkan sesuai nuansa yang ada di dunia mereka. Biru dan biru tua menjadi warna yang mendominasi. Sedikit warna putih untuk garis es dan kuning pucat untuk bulan purnama lalu merah untuk mata Hyorinmaru.

"saya memiliki merah, putih, sedikit cat kuning dan hitam," Akatsuki mengingat-ingat persediannya. "mungkin nanti saya harus membeli warna biru dan biru tua yang cukup banyak. Sejak Hyorinmaru berwarna biru seperti es, mungkin warna putih, Turquise dan aquamarine."

Gadis itu mulai bergumam tentang berbagai macam campuran warna yang Toshiro sendiri tidak mengerti. "Dimana kau biasa membeli cat seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu pergi keluar selain berburu" kata Toshiro melirik kecil.

"Saya membeli ketika selesai berburu. Secara tidak sengaja saya bertemu seseorang yang bisa membuat berbagai macam warna di daerah selatan _Rukongai_. Dan saya membelinya dari orang itu."

"Oh, kapan kau akan membeli catnya?"

"Besok? Atau mungkin nanti malam?"

Akatsuki berpikir sebentar "bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?" kata Toshiro, gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Toshiro meneruskan ucapannya "seluruh pekerjaan sudah selesai. Dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang, mungkin sebaiknya kita sedikit menjauh dari orang-orang di _Seireitei."_

"Baiklah, tapi apakah kita tidak memberitahu seseorang dulu kemana kita pergi? Bisa saja tiba-tiba dalam keadaan darurat terjadi" kata Akatsuki.

Toshiro diam, dia tidak ingin memberitahukan siapapun kemana mereka berdua pergi. Apalagi dengan kejadian kemarin. Mereka cukup memberitahukan satu orang, orang itu harus cukup diam dan mengerti keadaan mereka. Selama bisa cukup lama menjauh dari bahaya di _Gotei 13._ Seorang yang mengerti jelas bagaimana menyimpan rahasia.

Mata _Turquise_ itu melebar mengingat orang yang langsung muncul dikepalanya. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya, "aku tahu satu orang" katanya dan segera mengajak Akatsuki dengan _Shunpo._

.

Toshiro berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu divisi lain. Dia mengetuk pintu itu dan mendengar seseorang menjawab dari dalam. Perlahan dia membuka pintu dan masuk sendiri menghadap pada seorang yang duduk di meja besar dan memakai _Haori_ yang sama dengannya.

"selamat sore, Hitsugaya- _taichou_ , Ada apa terburu-buru?" tanya Byakuya.

Toshiro terlihat sedikit serius, "selamat sore, Kuchiki- _taichou_. Sebenarnya aku dan Akatsuki akan pergi sebentar ke _Rukongai_ dan tidak ingin ada satu orang pun yang mengikuti. Tentu kami berniat untuk kembali secepat mungkin."

"Lalu kenapa kau memberitahuku?" tanya Byakuya.

Toshiro diam sebentar, dia mulai memberitahukan kapten itu beberapa kejadian pada hari-hari terakhir termasuk ketika beberapa kecelakaan kecil terjadi pada Akatsuki. Dia tidak ingin ada yang mengikuti mereka selama keduanya pergi. Dia memberitahu Byakuya untuk menutup mulut dan tidak memberitahu apapun jika ada yang mencari mereka.

Byakuya mendengarkan dengan baik semua penjelasan Toshiro.

Dia mengerti terkadang menjauh dari masalah adalah pilihan yang baik. Byakuya tidak perlu menanyakan apa yang mereka ingin lakukan tapi dia senang bisa membantu sesama kapten. Terutama yang memiliki karakter sepertinya, terlebih Akatsuki mengingatkannya pada almarhum istrinya yang juga kakak dari Rukia, Hisana.

.

"Kemana _taichou_ dan Akatsuki-chan?" tanya Matsumoto yang baru masuk ke ruang divisi. Ruangan itu terasa sangat hangat yang menandakan tidak ada keduanya disana. Kalaupun mereka sedang tidur suhu ruangan itu selalu dingin.

"Ada apa, Matsumoto?" tanya Kyoraku yang tidak sengaja lewat dengan Nanao.

Matsumoto terlihat kebingungan, "aku tidak menemukan Taichou dan Akatsuki-chan dimana pun! Bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan _Reaitsu_ mereka! Apa kalian melihatnya?" Nanao membetulkan kacamatanya, "aku tidak melihat Nokage- _fukutaichou_ tapi aku melihat Hitsugaya- _taichou_ datang dan pergi dari divisi enam satu jam yang lalu." Dia tampak selalu bisa mengingat hal-hal kecil. Matsumoto kebingungan, dia berencana mengajak mereka berdua untuk makan-makan.

Apa mungkin mereka makan berdua tanpa mengajaknya?

Apa sebegitu marah _taichou_ -nya karena kecelakaan itu?

"Ah!" Matsumoto hampir mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Ini semua karena aku mendengar rencana kalian!" dia menunjuk pada Nanao "sekarang _Taichou_ benar-benar membenciku sekarang! Bagaimana kalau dia memindahkanku?!" katanya keras dan muram didepan pintu.

"Membencimu? Kenapa Hitsugaya- _taichou_ membencimu?" tanya Kyoraku heran.

Matsumoto hampir menangis, Nanao dan Kyoraku segera membawa wanita itu masuk ke ruang divisinya untuk menenangkan diri. Disana Matsumoto menceritakan bagaimana marahnya ketika kaptennya mengetahui kalau Akatsuki terluka karena kejadian penyergapan mereka kemarin. Dia benar-benar marah pagi itu dan Akatsuki harus diperban selama beberapa hari karena kecerobohan mereka sekarang.

"Ya ampun... Kalian membuat masalah serius sekarang..."

Kyoraku berkata diakhir "sebaiknya kalian meminta maaf atau dia akan membenci kalian untuk selamanya dan benar-benar akan membekukan kalian..." dia menambahkan dengan nada seram. Kedua wanita itu merinding takut membayangkan bagaimana kapten divisi sepuluh itu marah besar.

Mereka ingat kalau pernah ada _shinigami_ dari divisi sebelas yang hampir terbunuh hanya karena menghina Akatsuki setelah mengetahui makhluk apa dia lalu tanpa sadar didengar oleh kapten tersebut. Tanpa ragu kapten itu mengajaknya untuk berduel dan memberitahunya apa yang berbeda antara _shinigami_ tersebut dengan Akatsuki. Pria malang itu hampir mati membeku jika Akatsuki tidak segera datang dan menghentikan kaptennya.

Sejak hari itulah tidak ada yang berani menghina Akatsuki kalau tidak ingin merasakan amarah dari kaptennya yang juga protektif. Matsumoto dan Nanao menelan ludah mereka dengan berat. Mereka harus meminta maaf langsung pada kapten Hitsugaya sebelum dia mencari celah untuk memberikan mereka hukuman.

"Hanya bercanda!" pria itu tertawa, matanya terbuka dan dia sadar kalau sekarang dia sendirian diruangan itu. "Oh gawat..." gumamnya sedikit panik sekarang.

.

Di tempat lain...

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ternyata ada yang menjual barang-barang seperti itu" kata Toshiro dan melihat barang bawaan ditangannya dan Akatsuki. Gadis itu hanya tertawa, "ya, kita akan mengetahui banyak hal saat kita benar-benar memperhatikan sesuatu. Ini hanya kebetulan saja saat itu saya lewat disini."

Mereka berdua sudah pergi dengan tenang dan sembunyi-sembunyi dari _Seireitei_ sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Akatsuki membawa mereka ke sebuah toko peralatan yang juga menyediakan berbagai cat warna dan kuas untuk melukis. Pemiliknya cukup terkejut mengetahui kalau gadis muda itu ternyata seorang wakil kapten dari sebuah divisi. Terlebih dia datang bersama kaptennya sendiri. Akatsuki segera membeli beberapa macam warna cat dan kuas-kuas baru untuk melukis.

Dia membeli semuanya dengan uangnya sendiri dan menolak untuk berbagi tagihan dengan Toshiro karena dia berkata kalau ini hanya hobinya saja. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan keduanya segera kembali ke _Seireitei._

" _My Lord_ , apa menurut anda seseorang telah menyadari kita menghilang?" tanya Akatsuki.

"Entahlah, biarkan saja mereka. Kalau ini terlalu malam, kita sambung saja besok siang setelah semua selesai."

"Baiklah."

Baik Akatsuki dan Toshiro berjalan kembali ke divisi mereka tanpa menyadari kalau beberapa _shinigami_ terlihat panik akan sesuatu. Alasan kenapa mereka tidak menyadarinya adalah karena mereka menyelinap kembali melalui jendela. Ketika mereka masuk keruangan itu lampu masihlah menyala dan beberapa orang sedang ada didalam.

Mereka benar-benar heran melihat Matsumoto, Nanao dan Nemu. Ketiganya pucat ketakutan seperti baru saja mendapatkan masalah. Lalu ada juga para kapten seperti Soifon, Ukitake, Kyoraku dan Unohana berdiri disana. Mereka tampak berbicara serius dan seperti mendiskusikan sesuatu. Toshiro yang kembali berubah seperti dirinya lagi.

"Ada apa kalian semua disini?" tanyanya dingin.

Semua orang itu tertegun melihat kedua orang itu muncul entah darimana. Matsumoto yang histeris segera menangis dan melompat memeluk kaptennya. Toshiro hampir saja terjatuh karena dorongan Mastumoto.

" _Taichou!_ Aku benar-benar menyesal! Tolong jangan membenciku! Jangan pindahkan aku darisini!" kata Matsumoto menangis.

"Ap-lepaskan Matsumoto! Woy! Apa kau mabuk!?"

Toshiro segera memberontak dan mendorong wanita itu. Para kapten yang lain juga berjalan mendekat, "Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ Nokage- _fukutaichou_ , saya benar-benar meminta maaf untuk hal yang kemarin. Mungkin kami memang sudah keterlaluan" Soifon membungkuk dalam didepan keduanya.

"Kami juga menyesal!" Nemu dan Nanao ikut memberi hormat "saya meminta maaf karena melukai pergelangan anda, Nokage-san" Nemu berpindah pada pada Akatsuki. Akatsuki sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dia hanya bisa menjawab kalau itu bukanlah masalah.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

Toshiro melihat pada para kapten yang lain. Kyoraku tertawa sebentar sebelum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi ketika Matsumoto tidak berhasil menemukan keduanya dan juga menceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga para gadis itu panik. Sungguh lucu melihat para gadis itu panik ketika memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan kapten muda itu saat marah.

.

.

.

"Begitukah..."

Toshiro menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dan melihat betapa para gadis yang lain mencoba meminta maaf atas kecelakaan itu. Akatsuki masih terlihat tenang dan bingung. Dia tidak masalah dengan luka, bagaimana pun itu akan menghilang dalam beberapa hari saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shiro-kun..." Ukitake berbicara "kemana kalian berdua tadi? Dan apa itu?" matanya melihat pada bungkusan yang ada dilantai. Dia ingat kalau tadi Toshiro dan Akatsuki membawa beberapa bungkusan ditangan mereka. "oh, ini hanya salah satu hobiku" kata Akatsuki "aku ingin membeli persediaan hari ini dan _My Lord_ berkata kalau dia juga mau ikut untuk mencari udara segar."

"Tunggu!"

Nanao memotong, jarinya menunjuk pada Akatsuki "kalian... berdua?" Toshiro melirik Akatsuki lalu mengangguk "ya, memangnya kenapa?" matanya melirik Nanao "apa aneh bagi kapten dan wakil kaptennya pergi berjalan-jalan?"

"B-bukan... tidak juga" jawab Nanao langsung. Kyoraku melihat isi dari bungkusan itu, "hoo, aku tidak tahu kau memiliki hobi, Akatsuki-chan. Aku terkesan, mungkin saja nanti kau bisa menunjukan hasil karyamu."

"Dengan senang hati, Kyoraku- _taichou"_ jawab Akatsuki.

.

* * *

.

Hahaha, maaf nih ngepublish banyak. saya lagi sibuk sedikit dan mempercepat waktunya karena tidak ingin ada yang penasaran.

as always, Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7 H -2 Poison Cooking

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Valentine Day**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 7** **-**

 _(Hari -2 sebelum perayaan)_

Hari perayaan semakin dekat. Di setiap lorong atau sisi kota banyak sekali para gadis yang sangat bersemangat untuk memberi cokelat dan berbagai macam kertas kado. Ada berjalan sambil tertawa atau berbisik-bisik. Beberapa berjalan terburu-buru untuk menghindari orang yang akan mereka berikan cokelat.

"Sepertinya semua semakin bersemangat, _My Lord"_

Toshiro tidak menjawab dan meminum tehnya. Akatsuki kembali ke mejanya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Dia melirik pada meja Matsumoto yang kosong sejak pagi. Wanita itu benar-benar luar biasa, malas.

Keheningan keduanya dari pagi tiba-tiba pecah. Terdengar suara orang berjalan dengan cepat dari luar dan mendekat disusul pintu terbuka dengan keras dan kembali rusak. Toshiro bisa merasakan sakit kepala datang ketika melihat wanita berdiri didepannya.

" _Taichou!_ Tolong coba ini!"

Matsumoto menunjukan sebuah cokelat dengan bentuk tak jelas. Toshiro mengerutkan alis, Matsumoto mengatakan mencoba yang berarti itu makanan. "Apa ini, Matsumoto?" tanya Toshiro.

"Ini sudah jelas cokelat, _Taichou!_ Masa kau tidak tahu?"

'C _okelat?'_ tanya Toshiro pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sendiri?" kata Toshiro, dia tidak yakin dengan kemampuan memasak Matsumoto. Wanita itu menggembungkan pipinya, "aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu, _Taichou._ Ayolah jangan malu-malu coba saja dulu!" dengan gesit Matsumoto mengarahkan cokelat itu ke mulut Toshiro.

"Ak—"

Matsumoto langsung memasukkan cokelat itu. wanita itu tersenyum lebar, Akatsuki tampak ingin menyelamatkan tuannya. "Bagaimana _Taichou?_ Enak tidak? Aku membuatnya sendiri!" Kata Matsumoto. Toshiro terdiam sebentar sebelum menelan cokelat itu. Memang benar itu cokelat tapi tidak ada rasa manis khas cokelat yang ada malah...

" _URGH!"_

Toshiro hampir mengeluarkan isi perutnya dan meraih cangkir teh. _'Apa yang barusan?'_ pikir Toshiro, dia yakin Matsumoto mengatakan cokelat tapi ini bukanlah cokelat sama sekali. Matanya segera berpindah pada wanita itu "Matsumoto! Apa yang kau buat itu?!"

"Apanya? Tentu cokelat." Matsumoto mencoba sendiri cokelatnya dan pingsan kurang dari sedetik. **_(And she Out!)_**

.

Toshiro melirik tajam pada wanita yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu, "ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mencoba hal seperti ini." "Lalu bagaimana dengan cokelat yang akan datang pada perayaan itu?" tanya Akatsuki memberikan segelas teh lainnya. Pemuda itu tersedak udara mengingat hal itu.

"Aku akan jauh-jauh dari _Seireitei_ kalau seperti itu" jawab Toshiro.

Akatsuki tertawa kecil ditambah sedikit meringis, _"My Lord_ , pagi hari itu juga kita ada sambungan pertemuan bulanan. Anda tidak bisa pergi.."

"S-sial..." kutuk Toshiro.

Toshiro tampaknya melupakan pertemuan itu. Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi pada hari yang bersamaan. Sekarang kepala dan perutnya terasa sangat sakit karena ulah Matsumoto. "Anda ingin istirahat dulu, _My Lord?"_ Akatsuki mendekat dan melihat sisa cokelat. Perlahan dia mengambil sedikit dan mencobanya di lidah, "Oy! Kau bisa keracunan, kau tahu?" Toshiro memperingatkan.

"Hm... Sepertinya tidak pakai susu, garam, esent dan apinya juga terlalu besar. Pantas saja rasanya menjadi seperti ini..." gumam Akatsuki "ya, memang membuat cokelat yang enak itu susah. Apalagi jika tidak ada buku petunjuknya."

"Kau berbicara seperti sudah pernah membuatnya..."

Akatsuki mengangkat satu alisnya, "bukannya aku pernah bilang kalau dulu aku juga pernah merayakan perayaan ini saat masih di dunia hidup?" "Benar juga... Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau berhati-hati jika memang berniat untuk memasak. Dan sebaiknya kita bereskan semua ini," Toshiro kembali duduk dan meminum tehnya. Rasa dari cokelat Matsumoto masih tertinggal di lidahnya, "kapan kau ingin mulai melukis?"

"Jika semua ini selesai, _My Lord._ Hanya tinggal mengirimkan saja, sore ini saya akan memulai memberikan warna dasar."

Toshiro tersenyum senang, "baguslah, beritahu aku kalau kau ingin memulainya. Tapi kupikir sebaiknya kau tidak berbicara apapun. Jika mereka ingin tahu, suruh mereka untuk bertanya langsung padaku."

"Y _es, My Lord."_

.

"Eh?"

Matsumoto membuka matanya, dia terbangun diatas sofa dengan kepala sakit seperti habis membentur sesuatu. "Bagaimana aku bisa disini?" tanya Matsumoto. Dia melihat sekeliling dan sadar hari sudah sore, tidak ada seorang pun diruangan ini.

"Tadi sebelumnya aku sedang membuat cokelat..."

Matsumoto melihat pada sebuah piring yang berisikan cokelat buatannya dan sebuah catata panduan singkat cara membuat cokelat. Dia membaca petunjuk itu dan tersenyum lebar. Tulisan tangannya sangatlah khas dan mudah diketahui. Wanita itu hampir terharu dan segera berseru senang.

" _Arigatou!_ Akatsuki-chan!"

.

"Kau sengaja memberikan itu, bukan?" tanya Toshiro.

"Bagaimana pun jika tidak ada yang memberitahu, aku akan sangat kasihan pada Matsumoto" Kata Akatsuki sambil mengecat dinding kamar, Toshiro membantunya dengan sisi yang lain. "setidaknya dengan begini rasa itu tidak akan terulang, _My Lord."_

"Dan dengan begini Matsumoto akan mengetahui kalau kau bisa membuatnya. Mereka pasti akan mengincarmu juga kau tahu?" Akatsuki hanya tertawa, Toshiro kebingungan mengapa gadis itu tertawa tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Toshiro.

" _My Lord..."_

Akatsuki berhenti sebentar dan mengatur nafasnya "saya ingat ini bukan yang pertama kali saya diincar orang? Apa anda ingat yang pertama membuat saya menjadi pusat perhatian dan diincar orang adalah anda? Ketika kita di akademi dan mendapatkan _Zanpakutou?"_

Tangan Toshiro berhenti mengecat. Tak lama dia tertawa juga, yang memang pernah membuat Akatsuki menjadi pusat perhatian. "Ya kupikir memang benar. Terlebih kita sekarang juga menjadi incaran semua orang" kata Toshiro. "baiklah sekarang apa?" mereka berdua telah menyelesaikan semua dinding kamar dengan warna dasar.

"tentu saja kita harus menunggunya kering, _My Lord"_ Akatsuki melihat sekeliling dan sadar akan sesuatu "aku baru ingat, anda akan tidur dimana?" "Apa maksudmu?" Toshiro ikut melihat sekeliling dan sadar kalau seluruh dindingnya basah sekarang. _'kenapa aku jadi pelupa seperti ini?'_ dia menggeram dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Mau bagaimana lagi..." Toshiro meraih bantalnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Anda ingin kemana, _My Lord?"_ tanya Akatsuki.

Toshiro terlihat sedang mencari baju tidurnya, "tentu saja, tidur. Aku akan tidur di sofa saja hari ini."

Akatsuki terlihat khawatir, "tapi _My Lord,_ udara akan dingin hari ini."

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa mengatasinya." Jawab Toshiro

"Itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan anda, _My Lord"_ Akatsuki berpikir sebentar _"My Lord_ mungkin saya memiliki jalan keluarnya" Toshiro melihat pada gadis itu "bagaimana kalau anda tidur di kamar saya? Kamar saya luas dan ini hanya satu hari. Udara malam tidak baik untuk anda jika tidur di sofa."

"Hm..." Toshiro diam sebentar.

.

.

.

Akatsuki berjalan ke kamarnya, rambutnya sedikit basah karena habis mandi. Hari semakin malam dan dingin, _'tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi selain mandi dan bersantai'_ pikir Akatsuki. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat seseorang sudah berada dikamarnya. Gadis itu tersenyum, "anda tidak ingin mandi sebelum tidur, _My Lord?"_

"Tidak perlu, aku terlalu lelah" jawab Toshiro.

Akatsuki mengangguk mengerti dan menyiapkan futon-nya berjauhan dari Toshiro. Dia tahu tuannya tidak akan nyaman tidur bersama perempuan dalam satu kamar.

" _My Lord,_ anda ingin lampunya nyala atau mati?" kata Akatsuki.

Toshiro berbaring, "matikan, aku tidak suka terang" Katanya sambil menutup mata. Tak lama kamar itu menjadi gelap, _"selamat tidur, My Lord."_ Akatsuki berbalik pada arah yang berlawanan. "Hm... selamat tidur" jawab Toshiro.

.

* * *

.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8 H -1 The Calm

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Valentine Day**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 8** **-**

 _(Hari -1 sebelum perayaan)_

Toshiro membuka matanya, dia bisa langsung melihat langit-langit kamar yang tidak dikenal. Perlahan dia terbangun, _'oh benar, aku tidur dikamar Akatsuki.'_ Pemuda itu menoleh dan sadar kalau gadis itu sudah tidak ada disana. Futon-nya sudah dibereskan dan baju Toshiro sudah rapi terlipat beserta _Haori_ kaptennya.

'S _ **eperti tinggal bersama seorang istri...'**_ Hyorinmaru mengusik.

'D _iam saja, Hyorinmaru'_ kata Toshiro.

Naga es itu terdengar menahan tawa dalam pikirannya, _**'itu berarti benar. Kau bahkan tidak menyangkalnya.'**_

' _Jangan memulai pagi-pagi'_ omel Toshiro dan segera bangun. Dia berjalan keluar dan segera bersiap untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya. Beberapa menit semua selesai, Toshiro kembali keruang kerja divisinya dan melihat tidak ada siapapun disana. Terlihat beberapa lembar pekerjaan baru dihari itu sudah selesai dirapikan.

' _Cukup bertahan hingga besok. Hingga besok dan semuanya selesai'_ ucap Toshiro dalam hati.

Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk dikursinya. Tangannya mulai meraih lembar pekerjaan pertama hari itu dan kembali menulis. Toshiro sangat bertanggung jawab dalam pekerjaannya dan bisa bekerja berhari-hari jika diperlukan. Tentu saja kalau itu hanya perumpamaan.

Pada kenyataannya Toshiro tidak pernah bekerja lebih dari tiga hari karena Akatsuki sendiri yang membatasi pekerjaannya dan selalu membantunya untuk beristirahat.

"hah... Aku harap bisa kembali beristirahat dengan tenang..." gumam Toshiro.

.

Setengah jam berlalu...

"Kemana saja kau tadi, Akatsuki?" tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki baru saja datang setelah satu jam setelah dia mulai bekerja. "saya baru saja kembali dari divisi empat setelah bertemu dengan Unohana- _taichou._ Dia ingin melihat pemulihanku dan memeriksa apakah obatnya memang bekerja dengan normal atau tidak" jawab Akatsuki.

"Apa kau tidak bertemu dengan yang lainnya sepanjang jalan?" kata Toshiro. Dia masih sedikit kesal dengan orang-orang yang mengganggu wakil kaptennya.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "saya bisa merasakan kalau ada yang mengikuti" dia menunjuk ke sebuah jendela, Toshiro mengikuti dan ikut melihat juga. Beberapa _shinigami_ pria dari berbagai divisi melihat kearah Akatsuki dengan tatapan tersipu tapi segera melakukan _Shunpo_ setelah merasa ketahuan. "Tapi mereka tidak melakukan apapun..." sambung gadis itu.

Toshiro melirik kesal dan tajam kearah jendela itu. Sekarang waktu mereka mendekati hari perayaan. Semakin banyak orang yang tidak sabar dengan perayaan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, Toshiro hanya bisa berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Semua semakin menyebalkan dan terus menyusahkan setiap detiknya..." kata Toshiro.

"Anda tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun kali ini, _My Lord._ Setidaknya ini membuat mereka melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi" Akatsuki mengambil lembar tugas yang sudah selesai.

Satu alis Toshiro terangkat, "dan membuat orang lain kesulitan juga maksudmu?"

"Tidak akan ada kesulitan, _My Lord_. Selama kita bisa mengubah bagaimana kita berpikir dan melihatnya, kupikir semua akan menjadi menyenangkan." Toshiro meminum tehnya, "terserah katamu. Tapi bagaimana pun kita harus berhati-hati. Jangan biarkan pikiranmu lengah, musuh bisa datang kapan saja."

" _Yes, My Lord."_

.

Siang hari, Toshiro dan Akatsuki kembali masuk ke kamar pemuda itu dan melanjutkan apa yang sedang dikerjakan kemarin. Biasanya Akatsuki melukis sendirian tapi karena kali ini Toshiro ingin melihatnya, sebagai serigalanya dia mengijinkan. Toshiro memperhatikan Akatsuki melukis Hyorinmaru di dinding.

Pemuda itu tidak bicara sama sekali membuat Akatsuki benar-benar nyaman dan melakukan seperti sedang seorang diri. Setiap garis, tebal dan tipis. Sedikit demi sedikit setiap garis-garis itu membentuk pola yang semakin jelas.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, Toshiro bisa melihat bentuk naga es agung di dindingnya.

"Mungkin sudah cukup hari ini, Akatsuki. Kita istirahat saja dulu, besok bisa saja akan sangat melelahkan. Apa laporanmu sudah disiapkan?" Toshiro berdiri. Akatsuki berhenti lalu segera membereskan semua kuas dan cat, "sudah, _My Lord_. Semua laporan sudah selesai dan hanya tinggal dibawa saat pertemuan."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "baguslah, ayo kita makan."

.

Di ruang makan, beberapa _shinigami_ memperhatikan keduanya. Biasanya memang sering diperhatikan tapi kali ini perhatian itu sangatlah berbeda. Toshiro tahu tapi tidak menanggapinya. Dari ujung matanya ia bisa melihat para _shinigami_ itu dan mengawasi. Pandangannya kembali pada wakil kaptennya yang tampak sedikit lemas. Dia melamun didepan makanannya.

"Kau sakit, Akatsuki?" tanya Toshiro langsung.

Akatsuki sadar, "ah—tidak, _My Lord_. Saya baik-baik saja"

"Kau melamun dan tidak menyentuh makananmu" Toshiro mengatakan intinya.

"Maaf..." gumam Akatsuki "saya pikir saya harus berburu hari ini, _My Lord."_

Toshiro diam sejenak, Akatsuki biasa berburu dua atau empat hari sekali. Sebelum kejadian ini, Toshiro ingat kalau gadis itu sama sekali belum sempat melakukan perburuan karena membantunya menyiapkan laporan Matsumoto. Mungkin ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu. Manusia serigala membutuhkan _hollow_ untuk stamina mereka. Walau mereka bisa makan makanan biasa, bagi mereka _Hollow_ itu adalah pelengkap utama.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu berburu" Kata Toshiro.

"Eh, tap—"

"Kau tahu tidak bisa selamanya kau berburu sendiri. Apa kau ingat kejadian kemarin? Mereka bahkan menyerangmu meski kita sedang berdua" potong Toshiro meraih Hyorinmaru dan memakainya di punggung.

"Baik..." jawab Akatsuki mengalah.

.

Seekor _hollow_ besar tampak sedang berjalan dengan tenang didalam hutan yang gelap karena malam. Dua pasang mata, biru dan merah mengintai dari balik pepohonan. Toshiro berdiri diatas pohon dengan tenang melihat _hollow_ itu sementara Akatsuki mengendap-endap dibawah sambil perlahan maju mendekat.

Toshiro tahu ini adalah pertama kalinya semenjak lebih dari berpuluh-puluh tahun mereka bersama. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah melihat Akatsuki berburu. Gadis itu memilih untuk sendirian karena tidak ingin seseorang melihatnya memakan _hollow._

Pemuda itu terus memperhatikannya dengan serius. Akatsuki berhenti beberapa meter dari _hollow_ itu. Makhluk itu tampak sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan serigala yang beberapa meter dibelakangnya. Akatsuki bersiap dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tanah sebelum melompat menyergap.

Taring dan cakar Akatsuki dengan cepat sampai pada kaki dan memotongnya. Gadis itu tahu kalau menyerangnya langsung akan membuatnya terbuang percuma. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, _Hollow_ tidak dapat bergerak lagi dan dia mulai makan.

Toshiro duduk disamping gadis itu, memperhatikannya dari ujung matanya. "Kenapa kau sering berburu disini?" tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki tersenyum kecil. Walau dalam mode serigala, Toshiro bisa tahu kalau dia sedang tersenyum, "tempat ini jauh lebih tenang dari semua hutan yang lainnya. Terlebih saya menyukai pemandangannya." Gadis itu melihat ke langit malam. Toshiro mengikuti dan melebarkan matanya. Bulan dan bintang bersinar dengan indah bersatu dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang berasal dari beberapa bangunan di _Soul Society._ Dia belum pernah melihat pemandangan seperti itu sepanjang hidupnya.

"Ya, memang indah..." Toshiro mengakui.

Akatsuki kembali tersenyum mendengar pujiannya, "waktu matahari terbenam dan terbit juga indah, _My Lord."_

"Kau sering kesini?"

"Ya..." Akatsuki membelah tengkorak kepala _Hollow_ itu lalu berbaring dibelakang Toshiro, membiarkan dirinya menjadi sandaran. Mereka sering melakukannya dulu ketika masih tinggal di hutan. "Saya terkadang tertidur disini secara tidak sengaja. Tempat ini adalah titik yang bagus jika ingin mengusir lelah dan menenangkan diri..." kata Akatsuki.

Toshiro menyandarkan tubuhnya, entah kenapa dia lupa betapa nyamannya tubuh Akatsuki. Mungkin sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini. Badannya sangat nyaman dan hangat tapi tidak juga terlalu panas. Cocok untuk Toshiro yang menyukai dingin, hal ini benar-benar membuatnya mengantuk. "Ya, memang disini jauh lebih tenang..." mata Toshiro mulai berat dan hampir menutup. Akatsuki mengetahui ini dan menggunakan ekornya untuk menjadi selimut.

Akatsuki terus memperhatikan langit sebelum kembali pada Toshiro yang sudah lelap tertidur. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahannya untuk tidak tersenyum ketika bersama tuannya. Mereka berdua telah melalui banyak hal yang berat bersama. Kepercayaan keduanya tidak pernah bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah.

"Selamat tidur, _My Lord..."_

.

* * *

.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9 It's Begin! Valentine Day!

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Valentine Day**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 9** **-**

 _(Hari perayaan, Heaven or Hell?)_

"Selamat pagi, _My Lord..."_

"Pagi..."

Toshiro menguap sebentar sebelum menggosok matanya. Dia teringat kalau malam itu mereka berdua tidak kembali dan tidur disana. Hal itu membuatnya lebih baik setelah semua. _'Mungkin lain kali tidur diluar tidak masalah'_ Pikir Toshiro. Kapten itu berkedip beberapa kali, "sepertinya kita harus kembali ke _Seireitei._ Uh, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kembali kalau bukan karena pertemuan." Toshiro mengeluh mental dan fisik hanya dengan mengingatnya.

Akatsuki tertawa "hari ini adalah hari terakhir, _My Lord._ Bertahanlah..."

"Kau juga sama denganku, Akatsuki. Jangan membuat tindakan gegabah" kata Toshiro.

"Saya mengerti..." jawab Akatsuki.

.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki menggunakan _Shunpo_ untuk kembali ke ruangan mereka. Toshiro segera mendorong Akatsuki masuk kedalam ketika melihat banyak sekali _shinigami_ wanita berjalan di lorong dengan kotak-kotak kecil ditangan. Baru beberapa detik mereka masuk ke dalam seseorang sudah berteriak.

" _Taichou!"_

Matsumoto memeluk pemuda itu "selamat hari _Valentine!"_ wanita itu dengan cepat menutupi wajah Toshiro dengan asset-nya membuat dia sulit bernafas beberapa detik. Matsumoto melepas Toshiro dan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah muda dibungkus dengan pita. Sementara Toshiro mengamati kotak itu untuk kedua kalinya, Matsumoto memberikan sebuah kedipan mata pada Akatsuki yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Ayo _Taichou!_ Buka! Cobalah!" Matsumoto terlihat memaksa.

Toshiro ragu untuk membukanya jika wanita itu tidak berisik. Matsumoto sangat yakin dengan cokelatnya dan sudah mencobanya sendiri sekarang. Resep dari Akatsuki sangat membantunya. _"Akatsuki... kau yakin resep yang kau berikan pada Matsumoto tidak salah?"_ tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki berusaha menutupi senyumnya, _"tentu, My Lord. Karena saya tahu anda yang akan mendapatkannya. Kalau pun anda mati, saya juga sama."_

" _Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu"_ Toshiro melihat cokelat bulat itu sekali lagi. Matsumoto yang mengawasi sejak tadi tahu kalau Toshiro melakukan telepati dengan Akatsuki. Dia bisa menebak apa yang dibicarakan keduanya. Perlahan Toshiro memasukan cokelat itu, lidahnya berusaha untuk merasakan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Enak..." jawabnya dengan nada dingin diselipkan dengan rasa syukur.

Matsumoto melompat girang, kedua tangannya ditepuk bersamaan karena senang. "Yeah! Sudah kuduga!" wanita itu kembali berjalan keluar ruangan, "sekarang aku mena—, harus memberi orang yang lain lagi! Aku pergi dulu, _Taichou_ , Akatsuki-chan!" Dengan itu wanita tersebut pergi menghilang.

.

"Dia sengaja melakukannya untuk melarikan diri..." gumam Toshiro beberapa menit setelah Matsumoto pergi. Akatsuki tertawa kecil, "kupikir dia baru saja memenangkan taruhan dengan Nanao-san lagi." "Kau tahu...?" Toshiro melirik pada gadis itu, Akatsuki mengangkat pundaknya "dia terkadang bercerita padaku." "Benar..." Toshiro kembali ke mejanya.

Dia baru sadar kalau ada beberapa tumpuk kotak kecil diatas mejanya. Toshiro melihat setiap kotak dan bisa menebak apa isinya. Tumpukan kotak itu tampaknya sudah diletakan pagi-pagi sekali. Walau kotaknya disusun dengan rapi, tapi jumlahnya berhasil menutupi setengah dari meja kerja Toshiro.

"Sepertinya ini semua dari beberapa wanita yang menyukai anda secara rahasia. Mungkin mereka terlalu pemalu didepan anda dan memberikannya diam-diam" komentar Akatsuki.

Toshiro menghela nafas, perlahan dia memindahkan kotak-kotak itu ke meja kecil disebelah mejanya yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. Akatsuki ikut membantu memindahkan dan menyusun semuanya.

"Anda mau teh, _My Lord?"_ tanya Akatsuki.

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya kita segera bersiap untuk pertemuan hari ini."

Akatsuki mengangguk, "saya mengerti" Dia berhenti sebentar "Sebelum kita pergi, lebih baik anda merapikan rambut anda kembali, _My Lord."_ Toshiro melebarkan matanya dan kembali merapikan rambutnya. Dia menggunakan sedikit _Reiatsu_ -nya untuk membuat itu kembali seperti semula.

Akatsuki datang dari kamarnya dengan sebuah benda yang terbungkus dengan kertas kado. Dia tersenyum pada Toshiro yang mengangkat satu alisnya. "Selamat atas semua kerja keras anda selama ini, _My Lord_. Saya tahu ini tidaklah seberapa tapi saya jauh lebih memikirkan apa yang bisa bermanfaat untuk anda. Jangan khawatir, _My Lord_. Ini hanya setengah dari hadiahku."

Toshiro menerima bungkusan itu dan bisa mengira itu bukanlah sebuah cokelat. Tangannya dengan hati-hati membuka setiap lipatan kertas kado. Dirinya lebih tenang jika itu adalah sesuatu yang berasal dari Akatsuki.

Kapten muda itu menemukan sebuah syal biru kehijauan seperti matanya didalam bungkusan itu. Syal itu sangat lembut, terbuat dari sutra. Bahannya tidaklah panas, Toshiro bisa dibilang menyukainya. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat ada inisial namanya yang dijahit diujung syal itu. Mengingatkan dirinya ketika masih bersama neneknya yang menandai bajunya dengan cara yang sama.

"Terima kasih, Akatsuki..." Toshiro memakainya langsung tanpa berpikir sedikit pun "untuk ini dan semua dukungan juga kerja kerasmu padaku..."

"Sama-sama, _My Lord"_ gadis itu terlihat senang.

.

Lima menit kemudian, keduanya perlahan keluar dan langsung berhadapan dengan beberapa gadis _shinigami_ dari divisi yang berbeda menunggu mereka di lorong. Mereka mungkin sudah mendengar dari Matsumoto kalau Toshiro sudah ada di ruangannya.

"A-ano... Hitsugaya- _taichou,_ tolong terima ini!" seorang gadis mendahului dan menyerahkan cokelat miliknya. Gadis-gadis dibelakangnya mengikuti, "kami juga!"

"A-ah..." Toshiro kebingungan.

Dia menerima semua kotak itu, para gadis itu kembali memberi hormat dan lari dengan _Shunpo._ Dia bisa melihat ada sedikit warna merah pada setiap gadis itu. "Mereka gadis yang berani untuk memberikan secara langsung pada anda. Benarkan, _My Lord?"_ kata Akatsuki dengan beberapa tumpukan kotak kecil didalam sebuah kantong ditangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki menunjukan isi kotak itu, "ini hadiah _valentine_ yang sudah saya siapkan untuk para kapten dan wakil kapten." Toshiro diam dan melirik pada dalam bungkusan itu, Akatsuki mencoba menebak pikirannya "sisa hadiah anda akan saya berikan nanti, _My Lord._ Kalau saya berikan sekarang waktunya tidak akan tepat."

Toshiro diam dan kembali berjalan, "ayo, kita bisa terlambat."

.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki datang terakhir di ruang pertemuan karena sempat terhambat oleh beberapa orang _shinigami_ yang menyapa keduanya terutama Akatsuki. Beruntung Soutaichou belum tiba dan mereka bisa mengatur semua laporan mereka. Para Kapten yang lain bisa melihat Toshiro dengan syal baru miliknya dan Akatsuki dengan sebuah bungkusan besar. Para kapten lainnya tentu ingin bertanya, namun Soutaichou sudah datang dan pertemuan langsung dimulai.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang semua telah selesai. Pertemuan selanjutnya akan dilakukan bulan depan" Soutaichou berdiri, semua kapten dan wakil kapten berdiri memberi hormat. Pria itu berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari pintu belakang.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita beristirahat sebentar..." gumam Renji meregangkan badannya.

Akatsuki segera berdiri dan mengambil bungkusannya. Semua kapten dan wakil kapten melihat padanya, "wah.. Untuk siapa itu, Akatsuki-chan?" tanya Kyoraku. Akatsuki tersenyum, "untuk kalian semua. Aku membuatnya khusus untuk setiap orang."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa memasak."

Ukitake terlihat senang, dia sudah menerima beberapa pagi ini, terutama dari dua bawahan setianya. "itu karena anda tidak pernah bertanya, Ukitake _-taichou._ Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian selama ini!" Akatsuki menghampiri semua orang. Dia memberikan semuanya termasuk para perempuan.

Pertama Akatsuki menitipkan sebuah kotak untuk Soutaichou pada Sasakibe yang berisikan sebuah teh yang sangat langka. Sasakibe mendapatkan sebuah cokelat dengan kotak bergaya klasik kesukaannya. Soifon mendapatkan sebuah cokelat hitam berbentuk kucing hitam yang mirip dengan Yuroichi. Wakil kaptennya mendapat sebuah cokelat besar dengan warna menarik. Kira mendapat sebuah coklat dengan tulisan namanya. Unohana mendapatkan sebuah cokelat berbentuk bunga bellflower yang mirip dengan aslinya. Isane, sebuah cokelat dengan bentuk hati yang sempurna dan namanya tertulis cantik. Byakuya mendapatkan sebuah cokelat cantik yang berbentuk pohon sakura mini. Renji mendapatkan cokelat dengan bentuk dirinya saat _bankai._ Komamura mendapat cokelat dengan bentuk daun dan rasa mint yang manis. Iba mendapatkan cokelat dengan tulisan _'letnan paling loyal'_ yang membuat orang itu menangis terharu. Kyoraku mendapat sebuah cokelat yang memiliki wangi seperti sake. Nanao mendapatkan sebuah cokelat dengan bentuk dirinya dan _Zanpakutou_ -nya. Shuuhei mendapatkan sebuah kotak cokelat dengan tulisan semua harapan baik untuknya, dia pasti akan memeluk Akatsuki jika Toshiro tidak ada disana. Khusus Zaraki, Akatsuki memberinya sebotol sake yang jarang dijual ditoko. Yachiru mendapatkan sebungkus besar cokelat dan permen dari berbagai toko di _Soul Society_ dan dunia hidup. Mayuri mendapatkan beberapa cokelat dengan berbagai macam rasa dan warna aneh yang membuatnya bersemangat. Nemu mendapat cokelat dengan bentuk dirinya saat bertarung dengan _Hollow_. Ukitake mendapat sebuah cokelat yang manis dan baik untuk kesehatan dan Rukia mendapatkan sebuah cokelat dalam bentuk berbagai binatang lucu.

"Aku benar-benar terkesan kau bisa membuat semua ini, Nokage- _fukutaichou"_ kata Unohana tersenyum melihat betapa miripnya bunga cokelat itu dengan bunga yang asli. Soifon tampak sangat terhipnotis dengan cokelat itu, "bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya?"

"Katakan saja, aku pernah memiliki kenalan yang mengajariku saat masih kecil" jawab Akatsuki sambil tertawa melihat betapa bersinar mata Soifon melihat cokelat hitam itu.

Ukitake mengangkat satu alisnya, "apa kau tidak memberikan Shiro-kun juga?"

"Aku sudah dapat setengah dari bagianku..." kata Toshiro langsung sambil memegang pada syal pemberian Akatsuki. Kyoraku melihat itu dan meletakan satu tangan ke dagunya, "setengahnya, ya..." gumamnya curiga.

Toshiro memberikan sebuah tatapan dingin pada kapten itu dan hampir membuat suhu ruangan itu kembali turun. "Ada apa, _My Lord?"_ Akatsuki berpindah disampingnya. Toshiro diam sebentar, "Akatsuki, aku tidak ingat kau membuat semua ini." "saya membuatnya saat malam di dapur" jawab gadis itu.

"Semuanya?!" Isane terkejut.

Akatsuki sedikit mengangkat alisnya, "tentu semua. Membuat cokelat itu mudah jika kau memang berniat kuat."

"Nokage _-fukutaichou_ , terima kasih banyak!" Renji, Kira dan Shuuhei terlihat hampir menangis. Mereka sempat berpikir tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. "Hei-hei... _Valentine_ itu bukan hanya untuk memberikan pada satu orang saja. Kalian juga telah bekerja sangat keras sampai hari ini" Akatsuki terlihat gugup "oh! Rukia-san, boleh aku titipkan ini juga untuk Ichigo dan orang-orang di dunia hidup?"

Rukia mengangguk dan melihat bungkusan besar itu. Akatsuki sudah menuliskan semua nama penerima pada setiap kotak jadi tidak akan ada yang tidak kebagian. "Saya selesai, _My Lord_. Anda ingin kembali keruangan anda?" tanya Akatsuki.

Toshiro berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya sambil bicara "ah, aku ingin istiraha—"

"HITSUGAYA- _TAICHOU!"_

Para kapten terkejut melihat puluhan gadis berdiri didepan pintu pertemuan. Setiap dari mereka membawa kotak atau bungkusan. Toshiro tertegun dan terpaku karena teriakan mereka selama beberapa detik sebelum Akatsuki menepuknya.

"TOLONG TERIMA INI!" seru mereka lagi secara bersamaan.

.

* * *

.

Ouch, Toshiro You are really A Charming Prince.

As Always Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10 Valentine Day Omake

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Valentine Day**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 10** **-**

Itu semua adalah kilasan balik Toshiro hingga hari ini.

Karena serbuan di luar ruang pertemuan itu dia baru bisa benar-benar beristirahat setelah memindahkan semua cokelat yang menghalangi lorong keruangannya dibantu oleh Akatsuki yang berbaik hati meminjamkan kekuatan manusia serigalanya untuk membawa semua dan menarik perhatian puluhan _shinigami_ yang lewat.

Kapten yang lainnya juga menerima perlakuan yang sama tapi tidak seburuk dirinya. Toshiro menghela nafas dan menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi sambil menutup matanya. Akatsuki sedang mengantarkan sisa cokelatnya pada beberapa _shinigami_ lain seperti Matsumoto, Jidanbou, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kiyone, Sentaro dan Hanatarou.

Ketika itu banyak sekali gadis yang masuk dan keluar dari ruangannya untuk memberikannya cokelat yang bahkan tidak ingin dia hitung lagi. Perlahan Toshiro berpindah dan duduk didepan taman kecilnya. Salju masih turun perlahan dari langit yang menghembuskan angin dingin.

"Ternyata anda disini..."

Toshiro menoleh dan melihat Akatsuki datang dengan beberapa minuman hangat. Gadis itu mendekat dan meletakan minuman itu disamping Toshiro lalu duduk. Toshiro memperhatikan minuman yang dibawa Akatsuki. Itu bukanlah teh seperti biasa, warnanya cokelat dan juga berbau seperti cokelat namun jauh lebih lembut.

"ini adalah setengah dari hadiahku, _My Lord..."_ kata Akatsuki.

Toshiro terdiam dan mengambil minuman itu. Dia mencium baunya sebelum mencoba. Matanya segera melebar, tentu itu adalah cokelat. Sebuah minuman cokelat hangat yang sangat berbeda dari apa yang pernah dirasakannya selama ini. Dia memperhatikan minuman itu lalu kembali ke gadis disebelahnya.

"Terima kasih.."

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening gadis itu. Membuatnya Akatsuki terpaku selama beberapa detik. "Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan cokelat senikmat ini" kata Toshiro tersenyum dengan tulus. Tangan lebarnya mengusap kepala Akatsuki dengan lembut. Hal ini dilakukannya tanpa sadar. Begitu sadar, dia tersipu dan menarik tangannya.

Akatsuki hanya tertawa dengan warna merah di wajah, "sama-sama dan selamat hari _valentine,_ _My Lord."_

.

.

.

 _ **OMAKE...**_

"H-hei, jangan dorong-dorong!"

Dari balik sebuah bangunan terlihat beberapa orang sedang mengintip. Para gadis _shinigami_ dan secara mengejutkan semua kapten lainnya bersembunyi dibelakang dinding. Mereka ingin sekali melihat setengah dari hadiah yang Akatsuki maksud. Beberapa gadis sudah datang dengan kamera di tangan dan mengambil puluhan foto ketika keduanya sedang berbicara.

Mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau Toshiro begitu romantis. Melihat kapten itu tersenyum tulus dan mencium kening Akatsuki membuat semua gadis jatuh hati.

"Shiro-kun memang hebat.." puji Ukitake.

Kyoraku mengangguk setuju, "ya, kuakui dirinya memang hebat."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu, _Taichou_ bisa seromantis itu dengan Akatsuki-chan" Matsumoto tersenyum membayangkan kembali adegan itu. "kau akan belajar banyak jika kau tidak selalu bermalas-malasan, Matsumoto-san" kata Unohana berjalan pergi dengan senyuman puas seolah dia sudah lama mengetahuinya. Byakuya hanya terdiam melihat itu dan pergi menjauh.

"Sekarang..." Nanao membetulkan kacamatanya "siapa saja yang sudah mengambil foto tadi?"

Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan senyuman lebar sebagian besar para gadis. Sepertinya foto kali ini akan menjadi foto paling bersejarah di seluruh _Seireitei._ Cukup berdoa agar Toshiro tidak menemukannya saja.

.

Sementara yang lain masih mengawasi dari jauh. Toshiro kembali teringat dengan kamarnya. Dia terlihat serius, tanpa tahu ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Dia meminum cokelat hangat itu sambil berbicara, "Akatsuki, apa kau ingin melanjutkan itu lagi?" **_(melukis maksudnya)._**

.

" _melanjutkan? Apa maksud Hitsugaya-taichou?" kata Soi Fon._

 _Matsumoto mulai pucat, pikirannya dipenuhi beberapa hal tidak pantas, 'apa mungkin selama ini mereka' pikirnya. Orang-orang yang mengintip mereka tertahan nafasnya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Toshiro dan berpikir macam-macam. Mereka melihat Akatsuki tersenyum. **(Matsumoto You are really have dirty mind)**_

.

"Tentu, _My Lord._ Jika anda mau.." kata gadis itu.

.

 _Beberapa gadis yang bersembunyi ikut terpaku, pria yang lainnya tampak sangat pucat 'tidak mungkin!' Pikir mereka bersamaan._

.

"Aku ingin melihat semua hingga akhir. Hyorinmaru juga tidak sabar dan mulai menggangguku lagi." Toshiro mengeluh. Dia mengangkat cokelat hangatnya "kita lanjutkan saja ini di kamar sekalian."

.

' _di kamar!? Tidak sabar?!'_

.

Dengan begitu semua gadis pingsan tidak sadarkan diri. Para kapten laki-laki membuka mulut mereka lebar karena kaget. Sementara yang lainnya sibuk berpikir, mereka tidak tahu kalau yang dimaksudkan oleh kedua orang itu adalah melukis dinding kamar.

 _ **(semua ini hanya untuk humor saja. Gomenasai! Tidak akan berpengaruh pada cerita yang lain. Mungkin? Tapi yang jelas nanti tidak ada gosip aneh dan setiap shinigami tahu kalau Toshiro dan Akatsuki membicarakan tentang lukisan dinding. Ini loh bagian rated M, cuma bahasanya aja. saya tidak bermaksud menodai pikiran siapapun.)**_

.

* * *

.

This is End.

Please Review!


End file.
